Life Is Unexpected So Remember Me
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: Bella Swan moves to New York City right after she graduates from High School. There she meets a certain Tyler Hawkins and falls in love. What happens when Bella's ex-boyfriend still haunts her? Also what does her over-protective cop father have to say about Tyler?
1. Chapter One

**I do not own Twilight or Remember Me. **

**Chapter One**

(Bella's POV)

I had just finished unpacking the last of the moving boxes and was on the couch looking at my yearbook with the title: _Forks High School: 2000-2001_. I had just graduated from Forks High School as a smart, confident, happy, and most importantly _single _woman. I had just broken up with my boyfriend, James, and I couldn't be happier. The guy made my life a living hell and I was so happy to finally break free. Now here I am now, across the country in New York City. This was going to be a fresh start for me. I was going to be going to N.Y.U and I'm planning to become a social worker. Charlie wouldn't be here either and be his normal over protective self, letting me be the adult for once. I was across the country and could get away with bloody murder without the whole city knowing. In Forks rumors would spread like wildfire. If one person found out about something basically the whole town knew.

I never had an easy life. It all stated when I was little and my parents got divorced. I moved with my mother from Forks to Phoenix, Arizona, leaving my father, Charlie, back in Forks. There she met a traveling baseball player named Phil. Soon they fell in love and were married. Soon we were traveling all over the United States. I would spend summers in Forks with my dad. I made friends with kids from the Rez there, Jake and Seth. But then the unspeakable happened. When I was thirteen I was with my mother in our new home in Florida. Phil was out practicing so my eccentric mother thought it was a good idea to maybe go out to see a movie to have a mother-daughter night. When we were coming home from the movie, we were mugged. I saw my my mother get killed right before my very eyes. The men attempted to attack me but never got too far. Someone called the police before they could do anything.

From their I was put under the custody of my dad. I was depressed for a year, barely speaking a word. This incident had just made my dad even more protective than he once was. Even though I had Seth and Jake to help me, I was still depressed. I attened Forks High School where I was bullied by some mean girls, but they never really got to me. I made friends with two girls, Angela Webber and Vanessa or Nessie Masen. I ended up introducing Ness to Jacob and now they're dating. Then during my junior year I met James. He was charming and handsome, but he betrayed me. He abused me and I would keep mum about it with Charlie. He never seemed to notice, and he always thought James was a good guy. Once I was able to graduate I made sure I'd never see James again. Even if that meant I was going to leave my friends behind in Washington to begin a new life away from him. I know it sounds a bit selfish, but I just had to get away. Jacob was going to college with Ness and Seth in Washington and Angela was going to college up in Boston, Harvard to be exact. They all knew, sort of, by my attitude that there was going on with James. Jake and Seth are like my brothers so they wouldn't have hesitated to attack James, making the situation much worse than it needed to be.

I sigh as I put my year book onto my shelf and look around. There was one more thing I needed to make my fresh start complete. I needed a job.

I decided to try a diner by my apartment. It was 50's and 60's themed. I went up to the counter to the waitress who looked to be in charge. I caught a glimpse of her name tag that said _Hannah_ and _Manger_.

"Hello, do you guys have any jobs available?" I ask her in a polite tone. She nods with a smile on her face. She seemed like a sweet woman. Elder, maybe in her fifties.

"We have a waitress position available sweetie. You can have the job if you want honey. Just show me a resume and tell me a little 'bout yourself," she said. I then showed her my reassume and told her a little about my self, like where I'm from and what I'm in college for.

"Well you got the job sweetie," she said and I smile. That was easier than I thought it would be.

"Thank you. When do I start?" I ask.

"You can start today. We're busy today and need the extra help. There is a uniform in the back you can slip into," she told me.

"Thank you so much," I told her before I headed to the bathroom and slipped on the uniform. It was a pale yellow dress with a white apron.

Soon I was busy helping taking orders. I kind of liked this job. The people were so nice to me. The cooks, the waitresses, and even the customers. Once I was done with a customer I saw Hannah wave a hand towards me.

"You're doing a great job sweetie," she complimented me. "First time as a waitress?"

"Yes, and thank you," I tell her.

"Well we're glad to have you here. Do you think you can you bring this to Tyler. He's the man over there," Hannah said, handing me a sandwich. I look to see she was referring to a man who seemed to be writing in a diary of some sort.

"Okay," I say to her as I then go and bring this 'Tyler guy' the sandwich.

"Here you go sir," I said placing on the table before going away. He looked up for a second giving me a small smile.

"You new to New York?" he ask, stopping me abruptly. I look at him suspiciously. "I mean your new to the diner and I was just assuming that your new to the city."

"Yeah, I just moved here. I'm Isabella but I like Bella." I held my hand out towards him and he went to shake it.

"I'm Tyler. So enjoying the city so far?"

"I mean it's different from where I am from," I told him and he just nods. "I take it you are from here?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Yep, my whole life," he said. I notice Hannah was waving towards me to come back for another order, meaning I had to go.

"Well I got to go see you around Tyler" I say.

"See you around too Bella," he said. Something about Tyler seemed different and I liked it. I then finished up my first shift at the diner and went back to my apartment. All that night I couldn't get Tyler out of my head.

(Tyler's POV)

I go to blow the smoke out of my mouth and through the window, a cigarette between my fingers. I have a lot on my mind. The anniversary of Michael's death, my estranged father, and now the new girl Bella. Something about her. She just hasn't left my mind all day. I just can't stop thinking about her. She was truly beautiful, and sweet.

All of a sudden there was a slam in the apartment. I go to put my cigarette down and get off my spot on the window sill to see it's my scatter brained roommate, Aidan.

"I can't believe it I am flailing another class again," Aidan remarked as he busted into he apartment.

"Maybe you wouldn't if you would actually show up there," I retorted. He just huffed as he walked over to the fridge and got himself a beer.

"Enough about me, what about you?" He asked in his always joking matter. I shrug at his question.

"Well there's a new waitress down at the dinner, her name is Bella" I told him.

"Really? Is she hot?" he asked, such a typical question for Aidan.

"Sure I mean she is beautiful and nice. She just moved here to New York," I explained to him.

"You could ask her out. If not, I want to met this Bella," Aidan said and I just shook my head.

"I mean I just met her," I pointed out.

"So I just meet some girls when I go to the clubs and next thing I know I find them sleeping in my bed the next morning. Sometimes there called one night stands," he replied. I just roll my eyes at his comment before going over to the couch to flip on the T.V. My mind then slowly drifted back to Bella. I hope I'll see her again, and maybe, just maybe, I can ask her out.

* * *

**This is something I wrote awhile ago but I never posted it so I guess updates will be pretty fast, I just have a lot of editing to do. It's not something I normally write. I'm more so for cannon couples, but I thought this would make a really great story, so tell me what you think and please review. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

(Bella's POV)

The next morning I woke up to the light of the city streaming on my bed. I smile as I roll over to see the time is seven o'clock. I should be getting ready soon. Today was my first day at college, and I couldn't wait to start. Not something I thought I'd ever here myself say since I was always once to oppose going to school, but that's just because of all the crap I had to deal with.

I crawl out of my bed and head to my closet so I could pick my outfit for my first day at college. It was just skinny jeans with a dark midnight blue T-shirt and white sneakers. Once I'm done changing I go to have my nice bowl of cereal for breakfast, and I was off to school. I didn't think it was a very far walk from my apartment, only about two or three blocks. It was interesting watching all the different people walking along the sidewalk to work or wherever they're going on this morning. Coming from a small town like Forks this sometimes amazes me. Even though I've lived in big cities, I haven't been to one since Renee's death. Charlie barley let me out of Forks since Renee died. I mean I love my dad, it's just he's got to accept the fact that I'm eighteen years old and an adult. Speaking of Charlie he said he's going to visit me at the end of the month. I don't mind, it's just I hope I remember.

I go to step on the steps of N.Y.U and smile. This was it. I was officially going to college. I was an adult now, and here goes nothing.

* * *

I just entered my Global Politics class which was my last class of the day. So far college wasn't that bad. Better than the annoying kids back in Forks. A lot of these kids kept to themselves and didn't say much to you. Since I was shy and quiet I loved it here. Kids just focused on their school work and saved the chit chat for later. I didn't have to deal with who's more popular or who want's to annoy Bella next. I loved it here.

I looked to find an empty seat towards the middle of the classroom. I tried to get a seat more to the side so I wouldn't be picked on. Even though I'm beginning over as a new person, sort of, I was still pretty shy and blush like a tomato. As I sat down I spotted what seemed to be the figure of Tyler sitting down in a seat right behind me. I just shrugged it off thinking it was any other student and listened to the professor for the rest of the class. When class ended I made my way out, but tripped over thin air like klutzy me always seems to do. Before I hit the hard ground I felt a pair of arms help me up.

"Are you okay miss?" a voice ask, but I knew the voice a little too well.

"Um yeah," I mutter. I quickly got out of the strangers arms and picked up my books only to face Tyler.

"Tyler?" I question, softly.

"Bella! Nice to see you again." Tyler smiled at me. I felt the blush already begin to creep up from my neck and onto my face. My whole entire face felt like it was one fire. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and my breath hitch.

"You too." I gave him a smile back, trying to play cool.

"Tyler!" Someone calls out. I turn around to see a guy with curly brown hair come running up to us, or well Tyler.

"Tyler man..oh who's this lovely señorita?" he asked in a really bad spanish accent, turning to me. I blush even more red and turn to Tyler for guidance.

"This is Bella. Bella this is my crazy roommate Aidan," he said motioning to the guy.

"Yeah- wait crazy?" he questioned causing Tyler and I to chuckle. Aidan just scowled, only to be ignored by Tyler as he focused his attention on me.

"So Bella, you're go to N.Y.U?" he asked and I nod.

"Yep I just started here," I said.

"Hey Bella you want to go out with Tyler and I Friday night? We're going to the clubs." Aidan blurted out, slyly. Tyler just rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I suggest if you don't want to get into any crazy shenanigans don't go with Aidan," he said, causing Aidan to frown at him.

"No I actually want to go," I told them. This isn't me, but the new me decided it's time to let lose and have some fun. Even if Aidan might be crazy. You see I actually got a fake ID I was thinking about using for my new fresh start. Well actually I already used it for something. I decided to get Renee's name tattooed on the top left part of my shoulder in tiny blue script letters. My mom's favorite color. It makes me remind myself I know she'll always be with me. That she left her finger print on me.

"Great!" Aidan exclaimed in a jolly tone.

"Wait are you twenty-one?" Tyler asks. I felt myself tremble a bit, but took a deep breath, that I would hoping would go unnoticed. Remember _fresh start. _

"Yep," I lie smoothly. Aidan seems to buy it as he jumps up in the air for joy. Though I noticed Tyler seemed a bit hesitant.

"It's settled then, Bella is coming!" he said. Tyler just rolled his eyes at his roommate.

"So what time and where exactly?" I ask.

"We'll pick you up, tell Tyler where that is. Right now I have some smooching up to do," Aidan said as he rushed towards a teacher.

"He's failing a class and- never mind," Tyler said making me giggle. Aidan seemed like an odd ball, that's for sure. I then go to give him my address

"See you Friday night Tyler," I said.

"You too Bella!" he called out as I made my way to my apartment. It really surprised me how much I was warming up to Tyler, even Aidan. After what James did to me, I didn't think I could trust another man again. Looks like maybe I am wrong.

* * *

**Please Review. Btw Bella might be a little out of character in some ways, not exactly. Also if your wondering this is probably not going to go exactly like the movie Remember Me. It's going to have my own twists and turns throughout it. Anyway review :) **


	3. Chapter Three

**I do not own twilight or remember me. **

**Chapter Three**

(Bella's POV)

"So is he cute?" Angela asked me in a bit of a dreamy tone. It was Friday night and I was suppose to go out with Aidan and Tyler tonight. It would be my first time clubbing and going out with other people besides my friends back home. At the moment I was talking with Angela trying to catch up with her and telling her all about Tyler and my life in New York.

"He is...way hotter than James," I admit, blushing at the thought of Tyler. Just thinking of him made my heart beat a little bit faster.

"James," Angela huffed, "he is nothing but an asshole. I'm glad you dumped him honey."

"Welcome to the club," I say as I roll around in my bed. I was just waiting for Tyler to come pick me up any minute now. I was all ready to go in my new black halter dress. I had black flats and a jean jacket. I had applied some natural looking make-up, nothing too over the top. I had gotten this dress when I moved here for possible parties I might attend. If Renee was here she would have boughten me a dress like this. She always wanted me to have fun and be happy. Unlike Charlie, Renee was more lose and a child at heart.

"So how's Boston?" I ask Angela, reverting the topic to see how my best friend was.

"Good. Nothing much going on. Hey have you heard from Jake or Ness?" she asked.

"Nope," I answer, popping the 'p'.

"Oh well last time I heard from them Ness thought Jake might propose. I hope he does. God, those two were meant to be," Angela gushed.

"Yeah." I sigh. "I wonder if I'll ever find Mr. Right. After all the crap James pulled, I don't know if I could trust another guy again," I say. Angela and Ness know that James use to be _mean_ to me, I guess that's how I'd put it. They don't know half the crap he did. They know he pulled a lot of stupid things and how he hurt me deeply, but they don't know what he did to me that forever changed me. Something no one, only James, knows about. I didn't think I could trust another guy again, but I guess after meeting Tyler something changed me. But what James did is something I will never speak to anyone ever again.

"I know you'll find someone. I thought I did too, Ben Cheney, but look what happened. His family moved to Albuquerque. It was just a sign that it was never meant to be," Angela said, "but I know you'll find him."

"Thanks Ange," I say to my best friend. That's when there was a knock on the door, indicating it was Tyler.

"Oh gotta go Ange. It's Tyler," I say.

"Well have funny girly. Tell me the details, okay?"

"You got it." I chuckle as I hang up the phone. I begin to walk towards the door and open it up to Tyler. I smile as I see him. He just stand there, frozen for a minute. I frown as I clear my throat, getting his attention. He shakes his head a bit, and turns away. I notice a light pink tints his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He nods and smiles at me.

"I'm fine. You just look..um beautiful." I blush at his words. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Shall we?" I ask and he grins.

"Let's go," he says. I take his arm as we make our way to the streets of New York.

We walk up to what seems to be some club. When we enter I notice Aidan right away. He is dancing on a the dance floor with a girl who looks a bit like a bimbo. I notice Tyler roll his eyes at his wild roommate.

"Wanna dance?" Tyler asked me.

"Sure," I say as I take his hand, leading me towards the dance floor.

I was dancing all night and hanging out with Tyler and Aidan. Well Aidan kept on trying to hit on a whole bunch of girls. Tyler and I would laugh when he would get rejected by them. I don't know what happened next but I had a few drinks thanks to Aidan. I think Aidan, who was very drunk, decided to cram jello shots down my throat. Next thing you know I feel like the whole world is spinning around and I black out.

When I woke up I wasn't in my bed. The sheets smelt of cigarettes and mouthwash and I was wrapped up in it. I look to my side and see Tyler. I yelp and he wakes up startled by my yelp. He gets startled seeing me in his bed.

"Did we-?" I ask, but he shook his head.

"How did I get here?" I questioned.

"I think we were a bit drunk, and we may have walked home together. It's all sort of fuzzy," Tyler grumbled, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh."

"Excuse me as I yell at my roommate," he said, turning towards the door. "AIDAN!" He yelled. Next thing you know I see Aidan walking in with ladies underwear on his head.

"Oh hey look who's a couple." he snickered. Tyler decides to throw a pillow at him which caused Aidan to fall back onto the floor.

"Ow what the hell was that for!" he groaned as he got up from the floor, rubbing his head.

"For making me go out clubbing with you," Tyler mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh as Aidan scowled at Tyler. I then got out of the bed, relieved to see I was still in my dress. Tyler just had his shirt off, but he still had his pants zippered up.

We then got out of the bed and I was able to use their bathroom to freshen up. I don't know how these guys live like this, but they seem to. The place was very piggish, Tyler said it was mostly Aidan which I found very easy to believe.

"So Bella what are you doing today?" Tyler asked me casually. I shrugged as I entered the kitchen/living room area about to go back home. I noticed Aidan was passed out on the couch with the ladies underwear still on his head.

"I don't know, nothing much. I guess," I said.

"Would you maybe want to go to the park. My sister, Caroline, is coming along and I was just wondering if you wanted to go?" he asked sheepishly and I blushed.

"Um sure," I said. I look to see his pale blue eyes light up and he grinned.

"It can be um like a date," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Even though my sister is there, it can still be a date or um-"

"That's fine," I say smiling. "I'd love to meet your sister and go out with you. Make it a date," I said to him, a bit shyly. I don't mind meeting his sister. I'm sure she is as nice as Tyler.

"Alright. I'll be over around one," He said and I nod. I then rush to my apartment, which I learn is not that far from Tyler's surprisingly. It's only about a block away as I made my way to my apartment to change. I had two new voicemails from Charlie asking how I am in a very panicked tone. I go to leave him a message as I change into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt for my date with Tyler. Wow, I couldn't believe it. I was going on a date with a guy since James, and I know Tyler isn't like him. Then again James came off as charming and nice, and look what happened their. He robbed me of my innocence. But something about Tyler was different. I liked it, and I couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

**I made Bella seem a little bit out of her comfort zone I know, but remember she's a bit more different in this story. Anyway please review and all of you reading you rock :) **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

(Bella's POV)

"Coming!" I called as I heard someone knocking on my apartment door. I go to open the door to see Tyler with a young girl who seemed to be about eleven years old. She smiled shyly at me while staying close to her brother's side. She was holding a drawing pad to her chest and she had long wavy strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes like her brother.

"Hey Bella," Tyler greeted me.

"Hi Tyler," I say.

"This is Caroline," he said, gesturing to a young girl with the note pad.

"Hi you must be Bella, Tyler told me about you. I'm Caroline," she said to me. I blushed hearing this and Tyler seemed a bit embarrassed. _He talked about me? _Well he probably just told his sister that some strange girl would be hanging out with them today.

"We'll nice to meet you Caroline." I go to shake the young girls hand. She seemed like a sweet young girl.

"Ready?" Tyler asks and I nod. Caroline takes his hand and I didn't even notice I was holding onto his hand. It just seemed so natural for some reason as I placed my hand in his.

We then went to Central Park and over to the Alice and Wonderland statue. I sat on a bench with Tyler while we watched Caroline play, crawling all around it to sketching on her note pad. We decided to take this time to get to know one another.

"So Bella where are you from?" Tyler asked me.

"Forks, Washington," I told him and he scrunched up his nose.

"Forks?" he asked and I nod. "Small town?"

"Yeah. There's nothing much there, the closet thing to civilization there really is Port Angeles which was an hour away," I told him.

"That must have sucked," He said.

"I guess, never really mattered to me. It's not like I had a lot of friends," I mummer. "There is my best friend Angela, and she's a sweetheart. She's up in Boston. She's going to college in Boston to become a lawyer," I said, "then there's Jake, Seth, and Nessie, but they're out in Washington. Haven't heard from them in awhile."

"Well most of my friends left the city," Tyler said, shrugging a bit. "Don't really care. I have Aidan though, and he can be..well Aidan." we both laugh at this as we turn our attention towards Caroline. She was really a sweet girl. On the way here she even talked to me. I learned she's into art and has a very close relationship with Tyler.

"She is a sweet girl," I said motioning to Caroline making Tyler smile.

"Yeah she is," he said softly.

"So is Caroline your only sibling?" I ask him curiously. His smile seems to fade a little while he shifts on the bench.

"Um no, but I don't like to talk about it," he said curtly. I nod, not planning to pry further into his personal life. He'll tell me when he's ready, or he doesn't have to at all.

"You?" he asks me.

"I am an only child. My parents had me young and then got divorced," I reply, leaving out that my mom died when I was thirteen and I was there to see her get murdered.

"I know the feeling," Tyler mumbled. I turn to look at him as he gets out a cigarette out o his pocket.

"What do you mean?" I ask as he lights the cigarette.

"That my parents are divorced too. My dad he's never there for me, nor Caroline. I feel like he ignores Caroline," he said. "He's a bit of a twit." I chuckle at Tyler's choice of words.

"We'll my dad is more over protective. He's a cop and feels like he needs to protect me all the time. It's kind of annoying, and one of the many reasons why I moved out to the other side of the country. To have some freedom, and there was someone else in my life," I mumble. Tyler catches that last part and I sigh a little.

"Who?" he asked.

"My ex boyfriend. He's a complete a jerk, which is a main reason I moved across the entire country. I wanted a fresh start far away from Forks and James. Plus I had to do it without my dad freaking out. I convinced him to let me go, but he still was wary of the whole situation," I say to Tyler.

"Well you are an adult. You can do what you want. Your parents don't have control over your life," he told me and I nod in agreement.

"My Dad, Charlie, doesn't believe that. Back in Forks I would always be cooking alone for dinner. It all has to do with the fact that we never opened up well with one another. We just kept to ourselves, plus he was really busy at his job since he's a police chief," I tell Tyler.

"We'll at least you have quality time with your dad, mine hasn't spend more than five minutes with us without having to leave for the office or something else," Tyler explained to me.

We talked a little more and I was surprised how much he had opened up to me about things. But I loved being around Tyler. He made me feel special, and he was fun to talk to. Sure he was weird, but I liked it for some reason. After our talk we then went to the diner I work at where we had some coffee and a pound cake. I even got to know Caroline better.

It was getting late and I didn't even notice how dark it got. The city always looked so nice with all the lights in the night. Sure, it's scary at night traveling around the city, but I had Tyler and Caroline with me. They walked home with me first. When we got to my door I was pretty bummed though. I didn't want this day to end.

"So I guess I'll see you around," I said as I opened the door up.

"Isn't this were you kiss her?" Caroline said out of the blu, I blushed. I then felt Tyler lean to kiss my cheek, causing me to blush even more. I notice his cheeks were a bit tinted of pink while Caroline was smiling.

"See you around," I squeaked.

"See you around," he said grinning. "Oh wait, Bella?" He asked, stopping me before I could close the door.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I was wondering...would you maybe like to go out for another date?" he asked me. I smile and go to kiss his cheek again feeling pretty bold.

"I'd love to," I whisper. He grins and I notice Caroline was giggling at the sight. I felt my cheeks got a bit hot as I watched him walk away with his sister. God, he is going to be the death of me. Now I really cannot wait

* * *

**A/N: So what you think? Did ya like it? I just got my friends to watch Remember Me last night and it got them all to cry, plus I think they liked it. Anyway please review and you guys rock :) **


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

(Bella's POV)

I smiled as I went to pick an outfit, not something I enjoyed to do, but I wanted to look stunning for tonight. I had another date with Tyler, and this was more so a real date because it would be the two of us. Not that I didn't like Caroline, in fact I think she's such a sweet girl and a beautiful artist. I saw one of her drawings at the diner and I have to say the girl has a talent. I've never seen drawing like that before in my life. She's got a gift. But anyway I couldn't wait to see Tyler. I was meeting up with him at eight at an Indian restaurant down the street.

All of a sudden the phone rings, brining me out of my thinking. I go and grab it, quickly and flip it open.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Bella!" I smile hearing it's non other than Seth.

"Hey man, what's up?" I say. He chuckles.

"Nothing, just that I heard from a little Miss Angela that you're dating a new someone," He said.

"Seth? When do you give a crap about my love life?" I ask, frowning a bit.

"Since James hurt you...that and Nessie got me to do it. Jake is taking her out tonight," Seth explained to me.

"He's proposing...right?"

"Yep!" he exclaims. I cheer into the phone hearing this. Gosh I was so happy for them.

"Good for them, they deserve happiness," I say.

"You do too Bells," Seth said. I sigh as I lean to look out my window.

"It's fine. Anyway I'm going on a date tonight," I said.

"Who? Mystery boy Angela was blabbering about?"

"Yes him. He's a boy from school," I fill in for Seth. "His name's Tyler Hawkins. He's funny, cute-"

"I love you B, but no offense I don't want to hear the details," Seth said. I chuckle as I go swirl around to put some more make-up on.

"Well he's a good guy. Nothing like James," I mummer into the phone. _Absolutely nothing like James, but Seth doesn't know what happened. Just that James hurt me. _

"Oh well good. I haven't heard of the devil since you left...Charlie misses you though," Seth said. I sigh.

"You know I love my dad, it's just-"

"Charlie's over protective. I know the drill. You know it does have to do with the factor you saw your mother get murdered in front of you and he just wants a better life for you. That's why he still kind of pressures you about James. He wants you to have a good life in Forks, even though he doesn't know James is a deadbeat."

"I wish I told Charlie about James, I guess I was scared since James was pretty hurtful. But I doubt he'll believe me now," I grumble.

"Bella you don't know that," Seth said.

"I know," I state as I grab my purse and slip on my jean jacket.

"Fine. Well I just wanted to say hi and see how my friend, who's like my sister, was." I chuckle.

"I am all good Seth. I love New York, and I love you too but I have to go!" I call out into the phone.

"Fine! See you soon B!" I laugh as I go to hang up my phone before running towards the door. I begin to go down the block when I spot the Indian restaurant. I smile when I see Tyler standing out in front of it.

"Hey," I greet him.

"Hey," he says. I smile as I take his hand and we enter the restaurant. When we get in there the waiter comes right away.

"What would you like to order?" he asked, his Indian accent coming through.

"Um what deserts do you have?" I asked shyly. Tyler sends me a strange expression. I bite my lip and blush a bit. Eating my desert first has been something I started ever since Renee died. She was always one of those people who use to say "live life to the fullest" and when she died I guess the idea of death hit me. Life is short and you never know when your time is up.

"We have a mango ice cream," the waiter told me.

"Well in that case I'll have that and a glass of skim milk. Then I will have the lamb vindaloo, please," I say to him, handing the menu.

"Yes Ms, Sir?" he turns to Tyler. He still looks at me a little funny before turning over to him.

"Um I'll have the king fisher please." he goes to hand the menu, still starring at me.

"What?" I question. "I have my dessert first."

"Is that a political statement? Or a medical condition?" Tyler asked me.

"I just don't see the point in waiting. What if I die eating my dinner?" I say, narrowing my eyes at him in a playful manner.

"Is that probable?"

"It's possible. What if a there is a fire or an asteroid that hits the restaurant," I say to him.

"But the odds aren't very likely," Tyler said.

"Fine. Guarantee to me, and swear on your life to me, that I will get through my entrée," I tell him. "Keep in mind, that if I die you will have to life the rest of your life knowing not only did you lie to me, but you denied me of my last indulgence. My last wish," I said. He chuckles and I smile a little as well.

"Don't worry I'll share," I reply with a smirk.

After our dinner we head out onto the streets when Tyler goes to pull another cigarette out.

"I had a nice time," I tell him.

"You had a nice time, or you're having a nice time because if you're having a nice time..why stop?" he remarked, smirking a bit. I chuckle as I take his hand and we end up in front of a street carnival. We stop in front of one of those basket ball games. Tyler heads to the attendant and gets three basketballs.

"Which one do you want?" he asked me. I smirk as I look to see a big fluffy mountain lion.

"I want the lion," I say, smiling a bit. He chuckles as he tries to get it in. He misses all three tries, but goes to put his money down again for another chance. I roll my eyes in a teasing matter.

"You can stop you know?" I say to him.

"No. If I stop then he wins," he tells me as he goes to aim for the basket, missing again.

"Who?" I ask, confused. "The attendant?"

"No. The giant freaking lion!" Tyler says as he throws the ball, hitting the lion. I laugh as I burry my face into my hands and he goes to try again.

Tyler and I began to walk towards my apartment, my lion underneath my chin as we reach the building. Tyler was grinning smugly the whole way to my apartment and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know why your smiling," I say to him.

"What? I won," he replied.

"No, paying of the attendant isn't winning. It's cheating," I remark in a teasing tone. He chuckles as we reach my door, stopping there.

"So..you're from Forks, you have an over protective dad and an ex-boyfriend you tried to leave behind, you have your desert first and have a fear of getting hit by an astroid," he said, basically summing up how much he knows about me since we met. I was surprised he listened. Most guys, like James, don't.

"And maybe instead of leaving so soon, might want to kiss a guy you just met a few days ago-" I chuckle and cut him off with a kiss on the lips. We pull away, both smiling.

"You're kind of weird," I say to him. He chuckles.

"Yeah. I know."

"See you around," I tell him as I put the lion in my apartment. "I had a fun time Tyler."

"Me too," he said. I take one last look at him before I gently closed the door and slide back with a grin on my face. Tonight, tonight was just wonderful. And the rest of our future dates would be.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	6. Chapter Six

**I Do Not own twilight or Remember **

**Chapter Six **

(Bella's POV)

It's Friday night and I am at Tyler's right now having a date with him. I have known him for three weeks now, and we had small dates like meeting up in the diner, going to central park, or hanging around one another during classes. We both agreed no more clubbing, which Aidan had to disagree with.

I am dressed in a white tank top with another black one underneath it. I was wearing a jacket on top of it to cover my tattoo. I don't think it was the right moment to tell Tyler about my mom yet. I was also wearing sneakers and skinny jeans. Just some casual wear.

I go to look around his apartment, checking out their bookshelf and knick-knacks. At the moment Tyler seems to be cooking something, I am not exactly sure but I think it's pasta. He chuckles as I tap a can a little plastic dinosaur on their bookshelf that is holding a tin beer can. I look to see he has a bunch of photos of Aidan or him. There was some of him with Caroline and what I assume to be his family. While I skim through their books, which are probably all Tyler's except for the graphic novels, when I come across a picture. It was a man playing guitar. He looked a lot like Tyler.

"Is that you?" I ask Tyler, pointing to the photo. When he see's what photo it is he stiffens.

"That's my brother, Michael," he told me and I nod softly. He mentioned before something happened to him. I wonder.

"Does he play anywhere around here?" I asked curiously after seeing the guitar in his hands. Tyler just shakes his head grimly.

"Not anymore," he answered. I catch a sigh at the end.

"Well he looks like you," I told him. He smiles at that. I also notice he has a guitar on the couch.

"Yours?" I ask, pointing to it.

"Yeah."

"You play?" I question and he shrugs.

"Depends who you ask. Apparently you need talent for that," he jokes. I chuckle as I run my fingers over the strings.

"Well I don't know if this counts as a talent, but-" he then holds up a plate covered by a lamp shade.

"What is that?" I question looking at it.

"This is our appetizer," he tells me. He goes to take it off to reveal a cake that had a part cut out and read, "in case of ast-"

"It use to say in case of an astroid, but Aidan got high while I was in the shower and ate it."

I chuckle as I go to take a lick of the icing and smirk at him.

From there we had our desert and then our dinner. I enjoyed talking to Tyler. We talked about a lot of things, from novels to our lives. I then helped him clean the dishes where we talked about the future and stuff.

"So how do you like school?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"It's okay," he said. "I mean I'm not technically enrolled their I just work at this auditing thing...I'm not really sure," he muttered as he slowly cleaned a plate of pasta.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Everything," he answered, turning to me. I nod, smiling a little as he went to go back to doing the dishes. I notice how he was cleaning the dishes. It seemed like he had no clue in what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I said as I go to do the dishes for him instead.

"You don't have to help me," he protested.

"Ya well at the rate your going you're going to be an old man," I tease as I begin to clean the dishes for him. That's when I feel a splash of water hit me and I cry out in shock. I snap around to see Tyler holding up a hose from the sink. I frown at him.

"What?" he grinned.

"I see this is the whole playful you get me wet part isn't it?" I said.

"Why make it sound cheap?" he asked, frowning a bit as I went to place the dirty plate on the counter.

"Because it is...you know what never happens in this scene?" I say, a plan forming in my head.

"What?" he chuckles.

"This," I say as I dump the extra pasta water on his head. I giggle, dapping my face dry with a towel as he stays there for a moment but then picks me up over his shoulder. I squeal as he begins to run towards the other room.

"Apologize," he said in a playful manner.

"I rather eat monkeys!" I giggle as we then fall into the shower and fight with the spray. We get close to kissing but that distracts Tyler as I spray him in the face with the water. We both laugh and Tyler puts a wet cigarette in his mouth.

"Now I'm mad," He says and I chuckle.

"You should quite you know?" I say. He just smiles as we look into each others eyes.

We go to head into the other room for him to change his shirt. My jacket is soaked, but my tank-top is pretty dry. I don't really want to take it off even though I'm sopping wet. I am scared to tell him.

"You want another jacket or something?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks," I tell him as I watch him button up a new shirt. I notice something out of the corner of my eyes, it looks like a tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?" I asked curiously as I then slowly pull the part of his shirt away to see the name _Michael _tattooed on his chest, right over his heart. I stop and back away a little while Tyler sighs.

"I'm sorry," I told him sincerely.

"It's okay. You didn't know," he said sadly as he then buttons up his shirt and sits down on the edge of the bed. I put my hand on his shoulder as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Can I show you something?" I ask him and he nods.

I then take off the sweatshirt and point to Renee's name on my shoulder.

"She's my mom, she was killed...right in front of me when I was thirteen," I told him softly. I looked straight into his eyes. He seemed to understand. I couldn't believe I told him that. It's something I don't talk about with a lot of people. But no one knows about James, and I don't know if I'll ever tell anyone about what James did. He used me...he hurt me. Every time I would do something wrong James would hit me and I'd have to cover it up. But what James did that make me hate him even more was he violated me. He did something so unspeakable. I just can't bring myself to it. It sometimes gives me nightmares when it really bothers me, but I can't think that way anymore. He's far away from me and isn't going to hurt me ever again.

"He killed himself," Tyler whispered to me.

"Michael?" I asked, he nods.

"On his twenty second birthday...he hung himself," he whispered with pain in his voice.

"Is that who you write to in that diary?" I asked softly. He nods and I watch as he pulls it away from it's spot on his night stand.

"Here", He said as I looked at the pages carefully. I notice the first entry on the day Michael died. I couldn't believe the date. I remember that date like it happened yesterday. I felt tears prick my eyes and my face get twisted with pain.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, probably noticing my expression and how I was silent.

"My mother. She died the same day as your brother. Same year too," I told him grimly. He reaches out for my hand letting our fingers intertwine. I felt my eyes tear up even more as I look at our intertwining hands, but I then look up into his eyes. His eyes are soft and understanding. He goes to brush away my tears. I lean my forehead against his as we have our lips touch. I felt my hands go through Tyler's hair as we began to kiss even more passionate.

"I love you," he whispered and I smiled. Even though it's been only a couple of weeks... I was in love. Tyler was the man I have been waiting for. He's my Mr. Right.

"I love you too," I said, making him grin. We then flopped onto the bed and kissed some more.

The next morning the light shinned through the window of Tyler's apartment. I can't believe last night I had just given myself to Tyler. I'm going to consider this my first time because James forced himself on me. I shiver at the thought of it, trying to get it out of my mind. I looked around the bedroom and noticed Tyler wasn't there, but found a note attached to the pillow.

_Went to get breakfast from the dinner. Be right back _

_Love you_

_-Tyler_

_P.S last night was wonderful_

I chuckle as I then get up and put the tank top I was wearing last night on and pants. I found Tyler's flannel shirt and slipped it on, not buttoning it all the way. It smelt just like him. I then heard my cell phone ring and reach to grab it. I wince when I hear the person yell on the other end:

_"Isabella Marie Swan!" _

Oh crap! It's Charlie, and he's not happy.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	7. Chapter Seven

**I Do Not Own Twilight or Remember Me **

**Chapter Seven **

(Bella's POV)

I wince as my father yelled through my cell phone. "What dad?" I asked groggily as I rub my eyes. I slip out of the bed so I'm sitting up on the mattress.

"I'm at your apartment, where the heck are you?" he asked and I froze. Oh crap. I forgot he was going to visit me. This is all I need. On the morning right after I have sex with Tyler and spend the night at his place. Oh _goody_. If Charlie finds out he'll explode.

"At a friends, look dad I'll be over as soon as I can," I told him as I go to slip one of my sneakers on.

"Alright...hey was just wondering anyway anything new with James?" he asked and I just rolled my eyes. My father was really hoping James and I would have lasted. Maybe he wanted me back with him because James still lived in Forks.

Charlie thought that he treated me well. He was wrong. James did nothing but hurt me. Charlie never seemed to notice because I use to cover it up so well. I couldn't let him find out.

"Dad look we are never getting back together, look I'll be there in a bit hold on," I mumble, hanging up my phone.

"Are you okay?" I look up to see Tyler with a paper bag in hand.

"I forgot my father was coming up here and I need to go see him. Plus I know he's going to pressure me to see my ex again. James was one of his favorites," I mutter as I then slip my arms around Tyler's neck, letting him kiss the top of my forehead.

"I don't know what he's going to say when he founds out I have a more cooler awesome boyfriend I love very much," I said as I kissed Tyler's lip. He smirked and we kissed once more.

"Oh come on guys!" Aidan moaned, noticing us. We both laugh and kiss once more.

"I need to go," I said kissing Tyler on the lips one last time. I then say bye to Aidan and rush to my apartment. I see Charlie waiting there at the door. He had a big smile on his face. Maybe I did miss him a bit.

"There you are! So how you've been Bells?" he asked giving me a hug. I smile a little seeing my dad as I go to hug him back.

"Good," I reply, but I noticed he was sniffing something out.

"Do I smell cigarettes on you?" he asked, astonished.

"Oh I was just at um Tyler's apartment. He smokes, but I think he's trying to stop," I say to Charlie nonchalantly and he frowned while we entered my apartment.

"Who's Tyler?" he asked curiously.

"My boyfriend," I blurted out, I mean I had to tell him sooner or later right?

"Wait your what!" Charlie boomed, starting to get angry. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Look dad sorry to blurt it out to you like that but he is my boyfriend. You know a guy who loves me and I love him back," I answered. "Not like James. He can rot forever in hell."

"Bells what happened to you and James though? I thought you two had something?" he asked and I frowned.

"James is a jerk and I want nothing to do with him. He's an ungrateful twit!" I snap.

"Well how old is this prick anyway!" Charlie cried out. This is where I feel stupid. Like I should of told Charlie, but James could have hurt him. Oh!

"First off, you don't even know him, and he's twenty years old!" I yell at him and he frowns.

"Bells he's three years older than you!" he protested, trying to pull strings for me to get back with James.

"So? I don't see a problem in that!" I retorted.

"I won't allow it!" Charlie said putting his foot down.

"Well I didn't ask your approval!" I snap and before Charlie could say a word I hear someone.

"Hey Bells!" Someone said as I whip around to see non other than the person who ruined my life, standing in my doorway. James.

"You brought him!" I cry out. My dad nods.

"Yeah, well it was James' idea to come along. He missed you Bells. I don't see why you don't give him a chance," Charlie said. I growl as I look towards James. I just hear my cries fill my head from that night. I shake my head a bit to forget about them.

"Look I'll leave you two alone to talk. I'll be in the guest room," Charlie said as he walked away. I was practically screaming in my head for him not to go as he left me with James.

"So what is this I hear about you with another guy Bella?" James asked and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Non of your business James, you don't own me," I said as I try to go away but he grabbed my arm. He twists it and I yelp in pain.

"Yeah right, look Bella I came back for you, so go back your bags were going home to Forks," He said and I push him away from me.

"My home is New York now, it's never been Forks! Now go James!" I yell and that's when his fist comes flying towards my face. I land on the ground and felt blood dripping from my mouth. Charlie comes rushing in panicking.

"Bella!"

"Charlie she tripped," James said, covering it up. I growl as Charlie comes to my side. He tried to help me but I covered my face. I made sure he didn't see my injury. I just couldn't deal with this right now.

"Bella let's just go home," Charlie pleaded. I get up and growl. I run to my room and pack as many clothes as I can. I then run away from Charlie and James to the one place they can't find me. Tyler's.

When I got to Tyler's the door was open because of their crappy lock; they should really get a new one. I plop on the couch and cry. I wish I told Charlie what James did and then he wouldn't think James is such a good guy. I love my father, I really do, but he gets so overprotective. I hate it. I then heard the voices of Tyler and Aidan. I whip around to see Aidan in a work out outfit and Tyler in a sweatshirt and jeans with his guitar.

"Bella?" Tyler questioned, but when he saw the blood on my face he didn't waste time to come over to my side.

"Bella what the hell happened to your face?" Aidan remarked as Tyler embraced me with a hug.

"James, my ex. My dad brought him along. I got into a fight with my dad that I wasn't in love with James and I said I was dating Tyler. I guess James overheard and got mad because when my dad left the room he punched me and said I fell. I didn't have time to tell my dad the truth because I was too angry. I don't want to deal with them right now," I said as I felt myself choke on some of my tears. Just seeing James really overwhelmed me. Sure it wasn't right to run away, but I just couldn't do it.

Tyler just wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate at the thought of James. I took a deep breath as I tried to listen to Tyler's even breathing to help me get back to my own normal pace.

"Bella they won't find you here," Tyler said reassuringly as I pull away slowly noticing I ruined his shirt with my tears.

"Sorry about your shirt," I said in a sniffle, he shook his head.

"I don't care about the shirt, come on let's get you cleaned up," he said as I then went to the bathroom to clean up the blood from my face. I then snuggled into Tyler's chest as we lay on his bed. I felt at peace when snuggled up to Tyler. For the first time I felt myself.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	8. Chapter Eight

**I do not own Twilight or Remember **

**Chapter Eight **

(Tyler's POV)

Bella's been at my house for a good two weeks or so now. We are not exactly sure if her dad or James are still at her apartment but were on the look out. Bella's been kind of scaring me a bit at night. She's been having strange nightmares. She'll wake up, crying and screaming. I wonder what James did to her. He had to do something that seriously hurt her because it's really starting to bother her again. I think Aidan's even getting scared as well. We don't know what it is, but I know she is hiding something from me. From the lack of sleep from to the nightmares. Bella is still sleeping, and it's two o'clock right now. I'm just waiting for her to wake up. I didn't have any work today so I didn't mind just holding her tight me in the bed and watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed.

Soon Bella opened her beautiful brown eyes to the afternoon light. She smiled softly at me as I go to peck her lips.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she replied, yawning a bit.

"So I'm just curious...when are you going to go back to your apartment. Not that I don't love having you here, we just haven't checked if they left yet," I say to her.

"No. Wait a bit more. Believe me, I want to talk things over with my dad. But I just don't want to deal with Charlie or James right now. Especially James," she muttered.

"Then can I go? Maybe I can talk some sense into them."

"No Tyler, please. I don't want you to go," she said. I sigh as I go to kiss her lips.

"I just want to show him that I'm not bad, and you're an adult now," I whispered.

"Tyler it'll be fine. For now I'm not feeling good and it isn't um the best time. Don't worry when my dad fully meets you I'm sure he'll see what an amazing guy you are and that you love me very much," she said. I smile as I peck her lips once again.

All of a sudden those brown eyes I love widened and she ran to the bathroom, wrapping herself up in the sheet on the way. Next thing you know I heard her vomit. I rush in there go to help her hold her hair back.

"Are you okay?" I ask as she seemed to be finish throwing up last night's dinner. I wonder if it's stress making her do this.

"Um yeah I think so." she coughed, wiping her face. It was twisted with pain and she had sweat dripping off her forehead.

"Tyler did you give her food poisoning?" Aidan teased from the door way. I growled at him.

"I'm fine, maybe something didn't go well with my stomach," she muttered as I then helped her clean her mouth out. Once it was all cleaned out I let her go take a shower. When she was in there I made the decision to go back to the apartment, even though Bella did tell me not to go there when her dad and James were there. I just want to see if this James or her dad is there. I wanted to talk some sense into the man. Maybe I could convince him I'm not a bad guy, and I'm better than this James. I knew Bella wanted to try and sort things out with her dad, but he isn't letting her. I just want to set him straight.

"Hey tell Bella I'm going to the diner," I tell Aidan as I head towards the door.

"Kay," He mumbled, too occupied in whatever he was watching on T.V.

I head to Bella's apartment and when I get there the door is locked. I use Bella's key she gave me as a spare and walked in. I take a good look around. It seems like these guys have been here for the past two weeks since there is an unfinished box of pizza, sports illustrate, and the newspaper on the table. None of the dishes were clean and the place looked like a mess. I knew this wasn't Bella because she didn't seem like the type of girl who is this piggish. When she moved in with Aidan and I, the place became a lot cleaner than it once was.

As I was about to leave seeing no one was there, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I whip around to see maybe a man with blonde hair looking straight at me in the eyes.

"So you must be Tyler? I'm James," He growled. I just scowled at him and pushed him out of the way.

"Why did you come here, and where is Bella?" he asked, grasping my arm. I go to slap his arm away and stalk towards the door.

"Away from you lady hitter," I growled.

"I never hit Bella. I was just teaching her a lesson," he said, making me snarl.

"Well you still hit her and I came to see if it was safe to go back to her apartment. Plus I need to talk to her father, who obviously isn't you," I remark. "But looks like he's not here so I'm going to go now."

"Hey you know Bella belongs with me," He said and I roll my eyes as I try to leave.

"No she doesn't, and by the way what the hell did you do to her?" I question. I saw his eyes go wide.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you did something she's waking up with nightmares, crying and screaming. I said, what did you do to her?!"

"Oh, it's something she'll never forget. That's for sure." he grinned. I scowl at him.

"I'm gonna-"

"Hello?" I hear a gruff and tired voice. I look to see a man in his fifties, maybe late forties, make his way over to us.

"Oh so this is the Tyler punk isn't it. What do you think your doing with my eighteen year old daughter?" the man said, who I now believe is Bella's father. My eyes widened, as I catch the part when he said 'Bella's eighteen'. She's eighteen?

"Wait Bella is eighteen, I thought she was twenty-one?" I asked, Charlie shakes his head at me.

"Bella is eighteen years old," he said to me. "She never told you?" I shook my head. I wonder if this was a way to make me leave her. Bella said he was really overprotective.

"Well it's three years, and I still love her," I answer truthfully.

"Why are you here anyway boy?" he asked.

"This is Bella's apartment? Isn't it? Why are you here?" I quip.

"Well I'm here waiting for my daughter to come home. James decided to stay because he misses her and wants her back," Charlie told me.

"Look Mr. Swan, I wanted to come here and maybe try to convince you that I'm not such a bad guy. I love Bella and I want nothing more for her to be happy and have a better relationship with you. So please can you just listen to what she has to say," I say.

"I appreciate what you're doing Tyler-"

"Well I don't care. I just want Bella back!" James yelled. Charlie seemed a bit startled as James stepped up to me. "After all she was such a _good_ girlfriend." he smirked deviously at me. I growl at him.

"I had enough of this!" I cry out as I stalk towards the door.

"No Tyler wait-" Charlie said.

"Don't even think about it I'm not done talking to you," James snarled. Next thing you know Hames tried to hit me and I get into a brawl with him. Charlie was trying to pry James off while he attacked me. I was able to punch him off of me, grab the bag, and run out of the apartment. I make it to my apartment to see Aidan in the kitchen doing whatever Aidan does.

"Dude what the hell happened to your face? You look like someone messed your face up," Aidan asked me.

"I got into a fight with Bella's ex. Um hey, where's Bella?" I ask him.

"She's in your room, last time I checked she said she was going to take a nap," he said and I nod. I enter my room to see Bella on the bed reading a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ she just got from the bookstore I work at.

"Where were you, and want the hell happened?" she asked putting the book down noticing I was ruffed up. She went to gently touch my face, looking at the injuries.

"I went to your apartment and James and Charlie were there. James and I kind of got into a fight.."

"Tyler! Why the hell did you go there!" she yelled at me. I wince at her tone and sigh.

"I just wanted to talk to Charlie and try to persuade him," I say to her. "Please, I'm sorry.

She sighed at me and closed her eyes for a moment before speaking again, "look Tyler, I love you, but watch yourself. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Stay safe."

"I will...By the way your eighteen?" I ask and she froze.

"Um yeah about that..."

"I don't care, I love you still." I grin at her. She smiles and kisses my lips.

"I love you too" she said as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Why'd you lie about that though?" I ask her. She bites her lip and looks up at me.

"Well I kind of wanted to go hang out with you and Aidan...and I wasn't twenty-one. That was a fake id," she explained to me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I guess I kind of forgot. I was having so much fun with you, I guess I didn't realize I forgot to tell you," she said.

"It's fine. Your not the only one who's done it before," I tease with her as I go to pull her close to my chest, hugging her tight.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm." she hummed into my chest.

"What happened between you and James?" I ask her softly. I felt her stiffen under my grip. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. You know that," I say to her.

"I can't!" she cried out, getting out of my arms and towards the door.

"Bella!"

"I can't Tyler. I can never tell anyone what he did!" she sobbed. "Why did you have to go there! Ugh! Why'd you have to be so stubborn when I told you not to go!"

"Maybe I was just trying to help," I retort.

"I don't need your help!" she shot back.

"Why aren't you telling me anything!" I cry out to her. "I can help! Bella please."

"No Tyler! I'm done!" she cried out as she ran away.

"Bella!" I yell at her. It was too late. She ran out of the apartment, slamming the door on the way there.

"BELLA!"

"What the hell is going on dude?" Aidan questioned as he came over from the kitchen. "Bella just ran out of your room screaming and crying, why?"

"I asked her about James. He did something to her Aidan, and I think it hurt her really bad," I say to him.

"Well come on, let's get her. It's raining out now and I'm sure she's going to get lost trying to get back to her apartment. As you know she's only been here for about a month. Plus there's muggers, and rapists-"

That's when it hit me. I know what James did to Bella.

"Come on, we need to get Bella," I say, slipping on my coat. Aidan follows me as I rush out of the apartment. I needed to help her, and then kill James.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine **

(Bella's POV)

I run out of the apartment building sobbing my eyes out. I couldn't do it. What if Tyler didn't want me anymore? What if he thought I was a whore? Or he didn't believe me? All these questions kept floating around in my head as I ran away from the apartment.

I kept running till I tripped along the sidewalk. It was getting late now and it was pouring rain. I couldn't even tell which way it was to my apartment.

"Hello there Isabella." I turn around to see non other than James. He smirked at me.

"How did you find me?" I growl, stepping away from him.

"Oh I followed your little boyfriend home. Now listen to what I have to say and no one will get hurt," he said.

"You don't scare me anymore!"

"I know I scare you Isabella." he then grabs me, dragging me down into the subway. I look frantically to see that no one is there. From there I cry out as he pushes me against the brick wall down there.

"Let go!" I yell at him.

"Don't even think about it. It's time to get what you where missing. You remember this don't you. Senior year. Back alley of Port Angeles. You remember." soon I got flashbacks of James. I remember coming home from the movies, just like how my mom died, when he pulled me into an alley. He told me it wouldn't hurt a bit...that night I went home crying. I just couldn't tell my dad. James threatened me that he'd tell everyone I'm a prostitute and make my life a living hell, which I responded with an "I don't care". But then he threatened that he'll hurt my dad, and I just couldn't face Charlie. I felt guilty and dirty. When my dad saw me the next morning he asked me where I got all the injuries from, I told him that I fell on my date. From that day on James kept hurting me, and I kept silent.

"Leave me alone!" I hissed.

"James!" I look to see my father. "Don't you dare touch my daughter ungrateful little twit!"

"Oh shut it Charlie. All these years you never knew. All these years, get over it. Isabella is mine now. Not yours and not that prick Tyler's," James growled. Charlie turned to me with tears in his eyes and a horrified look.

"I'm sorry Bells. I should've listened better. I failed you," Charlie said.

"You didn't fail me," I tell him. He smiles slightly before turning to James, who had a grip on my arm.

"Let go of my daughter you nut job!" he yelled at James.

"Ah Ah Ah, unless you want your daughter to get hurt!" he said, gripping onto my arm even more. I cry out in pain as he twists it.

"Bella!" I look to see Tyler come running over followed by Aidan.

"Tyler!" I cry out.

"Listen here you sick pig. I know what you did to Bella. I know it all, so leave her alone before I kill you!" Tyler threatened.

"Yeah let go of her! Tyler's dad will have you in jail in no time!" Aidan remarked. Tyler growled and looked towards Aidan.

"My dad won't do shit, and you know that," he said, before turning back.

"Just let go of my daughter!" Charlie growled stalking towards James.

"No," James said. Soon Charlie and Tyler came rushing at him. Next thing you know James threw me against the wall. My head hit it hard and I felt dots blur my vision. I heard someone scream "Bella!" before I hit the stone floor, letting the darkness consume me.

(Tyler's POV)

When Bella fell I ran to her, letting James go free. Charlie stopped as well along with Aidan. I go to her side to see that my beautiful angel is knocked unconscious. I turn her head gently to see that there's no blood. Thank god.

"Oh god, this is all my fault," Charlie breathed. I go to take Bella gently in my arms, picking her up bridal style, before turning to the other guys.

"Back to the apartment. Now!" both guys didn't hesitate as we rushed through the night time and up to our apartment. When we got there I laid Bella on the couch and went to go get some ice for her head. Aidan got out his phone and dialed 911 to tell them about James.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked. I nod as I go to sit by her side. Charlie awkwardly goes to take a seat on one of our arm chairs.

"She should wake up. I've had harder hits than this, it's not too bad," I tell him.

"Yeah once we got into this bar fight and-"

"Aidan." I look at my roommate as he tries to tell Charlie of a time we go into a really bad bar fight, something my girlfriend's cop dad doesn't need to hear. "No," I warned Aidan.

"Oh right...sorry." he smiled innocently. I roll my eyes as I go back to tending to Bella. She stirred a bit and soon her big brown eyes opened.

"Tyler?" she whispered.

"Shhhh I'm here, and I'm not going to going anywhere," I whisper back to her.

"James, I should have told you. I'll never lie to you again, I'm so sorry." she sobbed as I hugged her tight. "It's just he- he- he..he rapped me," she said, tears following out of her eyes. I hush her as I take her into my arms. She buries her face in my chest as I stroke her hair.

"You never have to go through that again, you hear me," I say to her. She nods as she looks up from my chest.

"I love you Tyler. I am so sorry. It's just, I never could tell anyone. James, he hurt me pretty bad," she said.

"I know, and you're safe now. Don't worry. I love you so much."

"I know." she smiled. I held her tight in my arms for a bit before I looked to see Charlie. A sad expression on his face.

"Bells?" he said softly. She nods, hiding her face partially in my arms.

"I'm sorry. I know I get over protective and look I'm sorry. If I knew James did that to you I wouldn't have forced you to go with him. In fact I think I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him...I am sorry Bella. I'm sorry if I thought it was better for you to go to Forks, and I'm sorry I called Tyler a prick. And I'm sorry for failing you," Charlie told her.

"It's okay dad," Bella muttered as she went to take his hand in hers. "Just don't force me into anything again. I'm a big girl, and I know you miss me but New York is my home now. Tyler's here, hell even Aidan. I know you miss me but please dad. I need this," She said to Charlie. He sighed a bit before facing her with a soft smile.

"I won't put you through this again Bells. I am so sorry I did this to you."

"Apology accepted," Bella said as she went to hug him. I sigh a bit as I see the picture in front of me. Now if I was my dad was just hugging Caroline like this, I think I might actually respect the guy.

"I should get going. I'll go tell the cops about everything, you don't worry about a thing. Look I was suppose to head to Forks tomorrow soon, but I think I'll maybe extend it with James and-"

"Dad go," Bella told him. "You're needed at your job, and I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. James can't be too far."

"Alright..I love ya Bells," he said. She smiled and went off my lap to go hug him.

"I love you too dad," she said.

When he pulled away he looked towards me and pointed a finger at me.

"Take care of my little girl. It's up to you know to protect her, got it? And if you hurt her, it'll be the death of you. Got it," Charlie said.

"You got it sir," I told him. He smiled before heading out of the apartment.

"Well that's over with. Now if you don't mind I'm going to prepare for the possible arrival of James," Aidan said as he came out with a baseball bat.

"You go do that, come on Bella," I said as I scooped her up bridal styler in my arms.

"Tyler I can walk you know," Bella protested, but I just shushed her.

"It's fine, you had a ruff day and I'm not going to make you walk all the way to your bedroom," I remark with a grin. She chuckles as she leans into my arms and I bring her to my bed. I lay her down and start trailing kisses up her neck.

"Tyler?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I wanted to tell you this, but I just couldn't tell anyone about the rape. And I really wanted to say this," She said with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh Bella it's okay. I know this was something that was hurting me but you know you can tell me anything. I will never run away from you," I say to her. She gives me a watery smile, but sighs.

"I know that now." She sniffled, smiling still. "I just wanted to say that I never thought I could trust another man...until I met you." I smile as I hear this and got o kiss her lips gently.

"I love you Bella. So much," I whisper into her hair.

"I love you too Tyler." I go to bring her in my arms and let her sleep in them for the rest of that night.

* * *

**Please Review **


	10. Chapter Ten

**I do not own twilight or Remember Me **

**Chapter Ten**

(Bella's POV)

It's been a good week since James attacked me and the truth came out. The cops are still trying to find James, but Tyler said not to worry about it. It should be fine, and soon we could maybe get back on with our lives. I guess today was going to be a day of normalcy for us. Today I was meeting Tyler's family for his birthday. Well I didn't even know it was going to be his birthday until Caroline let it slip about two weeks ago when we were at the park together. I didn't think he hated his birthday, but looks like we're both in the same boat. I'm not a big fan of birthdays either.

I met Caroline a couple of times in the past few weeks that I've been dating Tyler. Normally it was when she would come over to visit Tyler or when Tyler would go out with her she'd stop by. She seemed like a sweet girl. Caroline came over the apartment once and showed me her drawings, it was one of Tyler at the central park bench smoking a cigarette. I completely praised how good she was while she seemed very shy about it.

I grabbed Tyler's hand as him as we approached a polished looking house with Aidan tagging behind us. His mother seemed to live in a nice part of New York City. We approached the steps where a women with a striped sun dress opened the door.

"Hi I'm Diane. Tyler's mother. Oh you must be Bella, I heard so much about you." she then gave me a light hug. She seems friendly.

"Hello Bella, I'm Les Tyler's step father," he said giving me a firm hand shake. I could tell he wasn't the most social of all people which I didn't mind at all, I was one myself.

"Bella!" I heard Caroline exclaim as she came down the stairs giving Tyler and I a hug. She gave Aidan a high five.

"Hey Mastero," Tyler said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's celebrate. My baby is twenty-two years old now! I still can't believe it!" Diane exclaimed as we made our way into the kitchen. Diane then made us some drinks as we all hung out in the dinning room. Aidan seemed to be getting drunk as he was dancing all over the place which, as always, was hilarious. I smiled as I watched Caroline try to teach Aidan how to waltz. Tyler and I laugh at this for awhile until he decides to take over. Tyler then begins to dance with Caroline which is the cutest thing.

"Cake!" Diane announced as she brought in a cake with twenty-two candles. Tyler groans while Caroline and I laugh. We then sit around the table as we sing happy birthday to Tyler as he blows out the candles. We ended up giving Tyler presents after that. I had no clue what to get him. He said he didn't need or want anything, but we all got him something anyway. Aidan got Tyler lingerie...for _me_. I growled at Aidan while Tyler just put it back in the bag and winked at me.

_"Later."_ I mouthed to him and he grinned. Diane and Les gave him a watch and Caroline made him a drawing. It was a drawing of Tyler, her, and me at Central Park by the Alice and Wonderland statue. As always everyone praised Caroline's art, but she would always be so shy about it. I get the same way being shy and all but Caroline has such a wonderful and beautiful talent she should seem proud. You know I am beginning to think of her like my little sister in a way.

I love to spend time with her and Tyler, but most of the time I let those two have some sister-brother bonding. Caroline and Tyler urge me to go as well on somedays, in which I do go. I just don't want to interfere with their bonding time even though both of them say it's no problem they deserve it. I already get to have Tyler 24/7 with me so he deserves alone time with his sister. When they go I normally hang out with Aidan and play stupid gameboy games or something like that. Aidan is turing into like one of those goofy brothers you just love to make fun off. He reminds me of Jake and Seth back in Forks.

It's my turn to give Tyler his gift so I then hand Tyler my bag and curiosity sprung in his eyes. I didn't know what to get him exactly so I decided to give him a new diary and pens for when his other diary runs out. It also had a note that read:

_Dear Tyler, _

_For the many more adventures to tell your brother about_

_Love always, _

_Bella_

"I know nothing special sorry." I blushed. Tyler just smiled at me.

"No it's fine, I love it better than Aidan's gift in fact. Thanks," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek which made me blush.

"You're welcome," I said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Caroline did you tell Tyler what's on Friday?" her mother asked, making Caroline light up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I have an art show and I want you to come! You and Bella! You can even bring Aidan too, if you want," she said.

"I have to check my schedule," Tyler joked as he pulled out his diary, pretending it was his planner but closed it immediately.

"Absolute freaking lutely!" Tyler said causing Caroline to laugh.

"Are you kidding, I am going to camp out be there the day before," he joked around with his little sister making her laugh even more.

"You're so retarded." she giggled.

"Your father wants to have dinner with the family before the art show, and we can all go as a family afterwards," Diane said softly. Tyler seemed a little shock.

"He's actually coming?" he asked in disbelief, Diane nodded.

"Wow," he said. In the month I've known Tyler I have gotten to know he has a horrible relationship with his father. He told me it had to do with Michael's death that pulled them apart even more. It's also dealing with the fact that Tyler's father never spends time with Caroline, making Tyler extremely angry.

Tyler then went to chasing Caroline around while I went to use the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom something struck me. I was late.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**I do not own Remember me or Twilight!**

**Chapter Eleven **

(Tyler's POV)

I chuckle as I swing my little sister around. She was really growing up. I'm dreading when she becomes a teenager. I know guys, and I don't want my little sister exposed to any lustful men. Her first boyfriend has to go through me first. It's not like my dad will give a shit about who she dates, he doesn't give a shit about her in general. This whole dinner he said he would do, somehow I knew this would backfire. It always does. He's going to be late or he'll leave in the middle of it for the office. I just wish he would spend more attention to Caroline. That's all I want. Not me. Just Caroline.

I smiled again as Caroline giggled when I twirled her around. I take a look around the room to see Bella emerging from the bathroom. She seemed a little confused as she leaned against the door. Though when she noticed I seemed concerned about her she just gave me a smile and pretended like it was nothing. I frown a bit in confusion as I went back to dancing with my sister.

We stayed at my mom's till late that night. I think we tired Caroline out so much from all the running around and festivities that she was passed out on the couch. I made sure she was tucked into bed before saying goodbye to my mom and Les.

"Hey do you mind if I stop at the drug store? I need to pick something up," Bella asked me as we stepped outside of my mom's house. Aidan was right behind us just casually walking.

"For what?" I asked her as she swung our hands.

"I need um...lady products," she said, blushing. I nod not asking her any more questions. I don't think that's something she really wants to discuss with her boyfriend. And as much as I love Bella, I don't want to talk about it either.

"Oh, okay sure," I told her as I kissed her head. We then headed to the nearby drugstore down the block from my mom's.

Just for Bella's sake not to be embarrassed by Aidan I made him go to the other aisle. He ended up entertaining himself with the stupid hallmark cards that have funny sayings. I noticed Bella seemed a little on edge as we went to the subway.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she nods, but I could tell she was nervous about something and was lying. I have known Bella only a few weeks and know she is a terrible liar. Plus I'm getting a little sick of her not telling me things. I mean I guess I understand about James, but I'd like to know if she's hurting. She kept something like that in for so long and look what it did to her. It almost messed up her relationship with her dad.

"Are you sure?" I ask again.

"Yes I am fine Tyler," she told me as I took her hand. I held her close to me on the subway. It was late at night and the subway can be filled with interesting characters. When we got into the apartment Bella dashed for the bathroom.

"Dude is your girlfriend okay?" Aidan questioned me. Bella was in there for awhile, I mean as weird as that sounds, something was up. I went to stand right in front of the door while Aidan got bored and decided to go off and do what ever he does.

"Bella can you open the door please?" I asked.

"Hold up..." she said a little shaken, I hope she was okay. I waited a little longer until I hear Bella gasp

"Bella what's going on? Can you open the door?" I asked, getting nervous. The door opens slowly and I see her looking nervous.

"Tyler I need to tell you something," she said softly.

"Yes what is it Bella?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her torso.

"Here," she said as she then placed something in my hand. When I opened my hand up I saw a stick, a pregnancy test that read _positive. _Right there and then my life changed.

"You're pregnant?" I asked slowly and she nods.

"Are you mad?" she asked scared, quivering a little. I guess she still is shaken up about James. I hush her and go to hold her tight to me.

"Bella I'm not mad," I tell her quickly.

"You're not?"

"Nope, in fact this is the best birthday gift I could get all day!" I said as I swirled her around. She giggled as I put her down.

"So you're happy?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"Why wouldn't I, I'm going to be a daddy," I told her truthfully.

"Oh it's just I didn't think many twenty-one year olds would want a kid," she said and I shook my head.

"I love you and I will love this baby. Plus I'm not like many twenty-one year olds am I?" I said and she chuckles.

"That's true." she then kissed my lips. I then went down to her stomach and kissed it.

"Hi baby even though I didn't meet you yet I love you and your mommy very much. I can't wait to meet you," I said. Bella giggled as I then went back up to kiss Bella on the lips.

"Who do you think he or she is going to look like more?" Bella asked and I shrug.

"Well I hope that the baby to have your eyes," I tell her and she blushes.

"Well then I hope that the baby to have your hair." she giggles.

"It's going to be beautiful either way right?" I said. She chuckles as we then kiss again.

"Hey somebody's finally out of the bathroom!" Aidan said. Bella rolled her eyes at Aidan.

"Aidan, Bella just gave me the best birthday present yet," I exclaimed.

"You like hers better than mine? What could be better than women's underwear?" he questioned. Bella shook her head while I chuckled at him.

"Bella and I are going to be parents. She's pregnant," I told him proudly.

"She's pregnant...with your baby?" he asked, pausing. We both nod at him.

"God help the world!" he said sarcastically, I scowled at him. His face then turned into a playful smirk.

"I'm just kidding, congrats man! I'm gonna be Uncle Aidan!" he said doing a crazy little dance.

"Well keep quiet on this monkey boy we didn't tell anyone but you yet," Bella said, pointing her finger at him.

"I won't, shesh you guys think I'll let a secret slip?" Bella and I looked at each other in concern.

"Never mind!" Aidan said making us both laugh.

"Best birthday ever," I said causing Bella to laugh. She then kissed my lips as we crashed onto the bed.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**I do not own Twilight or Remember Me!**

(Bella's POV)

I woke up the next morning sun shinning on my face and the sheets wrapped around me. I go to place my hand on my flat stomach and smiled widely. My baby was in there. My baby with Tyler. I couldn't be happier. James was gone, I had a man who truly loved me, and I had a baby on the way. Things were really looking good for once. Well I shouldn't say James was gone just yet, the police have yet to find him. I really hope they'd find him already and arrest the jerk. I sighed as I turn around in the bed to see Tyler's side is empty and frown. I look to see there's a note from him on the night stand. I smile as I go to open it up.

_To Bella and our baby,_

_I went to the dinner to write to Michael and tell him about the news. I'll be back soon and I'll bring breakfast for us. _

_Love always,  
Tyler_

I smiled at the note and went to go change into clothing. I wasn't in the mood to go out today so I changed into a pair of black yoga pants, a tank-top, and one of Tyler's buttoned up shirts.

"Aidan you home?" I asked as I got up from my bed and went to look around the apartment. I notice he isn't sleeping in his bunk bed.

"Over here!" he yelled. I walked out into the family room area to he was skipping through the channels while eating a bowl of frosted flakes.

"Morning," I said to him.

"Morning," Aidan replied as I went to grab my book and one of their blankets.

I decided to curl up by the window on the other couch and read Wuthering Heights. That's when someone knocked on the door.

"Tyler's home already?" I asked Aidan and he shrugged.

"Well it does seem a little early for Tyler. He normally will just walk right in," Aidan said trailing off into thought.

"I'll just see who it is," I said as I then opened the door. When I saw who it was I immediately tried to slam it back, but he burst it open.

"Aidan call the cops!" I hissed at him. He frowns and goes to turn of the T.V to see what was going on.

"God damn it Isabella just come home with me and I won't bother you anymore!" James snarled as I backed up.

"This is the James dude? Isn't it?" Aidan questioned getting off the couch. I nod frantically as I motion to the phone on the coffee table. I try to hold the door down as Aidan calls 911, but James was much stronger as he pushed the door down, knocking me to the ground. I frantically get to my feet, helped by Aidan, as we watched the blonde haired man look around the apartment with disgust.

"I called the po-po," Aidan whispered to me. I nod as I grip onto the goofball's arm.

"God Bella how did you get involved in this pig stye?" James said with disgust. I growled at him.

"Go away James! I'm not coming home how many times do I have to tell you that you sick pig!" I yelled with anger rising in my voice. I tried to keep calm for the baby's sake, I didn't want to endanger he or she, but James was really making me pissed.

"Look dude I would go! Tyler is going to be home any minute and you don't want to make the guy angry. Him and Bella just found out they are going to be parents!" Aidan yelled at him, referring to my pregnancy. I give Aidan a glare while James growled.

"You're pregnant?" James asked shocked. "And it's not mine you whore?"

"Yes Tyler and I are going to have a baby together," I said proudly. "We were never together, don't you get that you asshole? You used me! You took advantage of me!"

"Ha well, I guess I just have to kill the thing myself...along with the two of you." James smirked at me as he showed he had a knife in his pocket. I cringed along with Aidan as we back away from my crazy ex with the knife.

"Bella what the hell did you see in this lune?" Aidan cried out. "I mean he's a physco!"

"I don't know! Honestly! I tried to get ride of him, but after the rape well it wasn't easy," I say as we back up into the wall. I cover a hand over my stomach and pray to god that Tyler will come.

"Get out!" an angry voice said. We all turn to towards the door to see Tyler, and he wasn't happy. At all.

"Tyler!" I yelped.

"Bella!" He cried out seeing me. He then turned to James, "I told you once, and I'll say it again. Get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Not without Bella, come on Bella we can get the thing removed and live together!" James said.

"It's not a thing and no for the one billionth time NO!" I yelled. Tyler tried to come over to me, but James blocked the way; showing his knife.

"I don't think so," James said. I shook my head at Tyler as he tried to maneuver his way around.

"Don't," I tell him.

"Just go!" Tyler demanded looking at James once again.

"No!"

Just then James lunged at Tyler, dropping the knife. I quickly grab it and throw it over to the kitchen. James took a swing at Tyler while Aidan tried to help him. I didn't know what to do as the guys got into a fight over me. I didn't want to get involved because I might hurt the baby.

"STOP!" I yelled as Tyler punches James off of him and Aidan knocks him int he head.

"James, get out now!" I demand screaming.

"NYPD!" I heard voices yell. I look to see it's two officers with their guns pointed at James.

"James Nomad you're under arrest for assault, rape, and trespassing on private property!" the cop yelled. James sighed, putting his hands up, and letting Tyler and Aidan go.

"Fine. I had enough of this bitch anyway," he grumbled as the cops hand cuffed him.

Tyler didn't waste time running to me as he held me in his arms. I couldn't help but sob as he held me close, our foreheads pressed to one another. Tyler had an arm around my torso and a hand on my stomach. I just sobbed and sobbed. I think he had a tear slip out of his eye.

"It's over baby," he whispered. "It's over and we're all safe." I nod as I hug him tight, letting my face get consumed in his chest as he rubbed my back. It was over. It was finally over.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**I do not own Twilight or Remember Me **

(Bella's POV)

Today Tyler and I would be going to the first appointment for the baby. I was nervous as I held his hand in the waiting room. My heart was pounding fast and I was pretty sure it would just leap right out of my chest. I was really nervous about it for some reason.

I told Charlie the other day that James was caught and in jail now, and that I was pregnant. Sure Charlie was a bit shocked, but I told him to please understand I'm an adult right now. He told me he was happy and he hopes for the best. I think he was just a bit nervous because him and Renee had me when I was around this age, and he doesn't want to see my relationship with Tyler become that. But other than that my dad seems pretty happy for us. I think he just wants me to finally be happy.

I also told Angela, Nessie, Jake, and Seth about the news. I haven't talked to them in awhile so it was nice to hear familiar voices agian. They were extremely happy to hear James was gone, I found a guy I love, and I was pregnant. In fact Ness and Jake invited us to come see their wedding next summer. Nessie was so excited about the wedding, in fact she wants my kid to be her ring bear or flower girl. The baby should be older by then. Jake also mentioned they'd try to get a flight out maybe sometime in the winter, maybe Christmas, or later when the babies are born. They just went back to college and I'd have classes again as well soon, so we decided to meet up with each other some time before the wedding.

We then got called in to the office and moments later the doctor came in with a big smile. I held tight to Tyler's hand as she approached me.

"Hello I'm Dr. Smith, you must be Isabella," she said, shaking my hand.

"Bella please," I tell her.

"And you must be the father?" she said referring to Tyler.

"Yep. I'm Tyler," he said as he shook her head.

"Why don't we check the baby out why don't we," she said as she the placed a cool gel on my stomach. I smile when I see the little tiny peanut on the screen. I heard a little fast humming noise along with it.

"That's the baby's heart. It sure is a fast one...hmmm, never mind," Dr. Smith muttered as she moved the sonogram tool on my stomach.

"It's so tiny," I said as I felt my eyes tearing up

"Yes, you see your next visit which should be around the time your 18-20 weeks pregnant we can see what gender the baby is," the doctor explained. Tyler beamed as he held my hand. I could tell he was excited to be a father.

"Would you like me to make copies of the sonogram?" the doctor asked and we both agree. She then gives us the picture of our baby

"There's our baby." Tyler smiled.

"Our little peanut," I say. After that we set up for our next appointment and head back to the apartment.

"Is that the baby?" Aidan asked as we showed him the photo of the sonogram. We both nod and smile looking at it.

"It's a peanut!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah because it's not fully developed yet," I told Aidan.

We then hung around the apartment for a little bit until it was time to get ready to go to dinner with Tyler's family and go to Caroline's art show. Today I was also meeting Tyler's dad today. I was a little nervous, Tyler describes his father as a business man, very professional. Well that's when Tyler isn't cursing him out which is almost all the time you bring up his dad. I was also nervous what he would say when he finds out Tyler and I were going to have a baby. I just shrug it off and get dressed up.

I get dressed in a midnight blue dress with spaghetti straps. It has ruffles at the bottom and it goes up to my knees and went with my silver flats. I put on some make-up on, not too over the top, but made sure it was nice a neat. My hair was down and in nice lose ringlets.

"Ready?" Tyler asked. He looked so hot in his suit. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Yep," I said.

"I'll see you guys later!" Aidan called out. "I'll meet up with you at the show!"

Tyler and I were going first to meet Tyler's dad and then the rest of Tyler's family would be joining. Aidan was also going to stop by at the art show to show support for Caroline. I took Tyler's hand as we took a cab to this really fancy restaurant. We sat at the table and waited for his dad to come. I had a water and Tyler did too so his dad wouldn't get too suspicious that I just had water in a fancy place like this. We didn't want to tell him right away because we wanted to wait for Les, Diane, and Caroline to arrive.

"He can stand me up but he can't stand up you, and he better not stand up Caroline," Tyler grumbled. I just gave his hand a squeeze.

"Sorry I'm late," a deep voice said. I looked up to see a man in a polished suit. He had his brown hair slicked back. I noticed he had a few gray and white hairs mixed throughout his hair, but he still looked pretty professional like Tyler said.

"Hey Dad," Tyler muttered, taking a large sip of his water wishing it was some alcoholic beverage right now.

"Hello Tyler, and-"

"Isabella Swan, or just Bella," I told him as I shook his hand.

"Charles Hawkins," he said and I nod.

"Pleasure," I replied as we begin to talk.

It was very simple talk with his father he was just asking how's things going and stuff. I could feel the uneasiness between him and Tyler.

"So Bella what are you going to college for?" Charles asked me.

"I plan to be a social worker," I told him and he nods.

"What area?" he asked.

"Criminal justice," I replied.

"Tough area," He said and I shrug.

"I like it. My dad's a cop so I guess I'm use to it. Where I am from, if I still lived there I didn't have too much options," I said truthfully. If I stayed with James I would be a housewife and probably not even go to college. He would have beaten me every day until I was just a black and blue blob.

"Oh where are you from?" he asked.

"I was born in a town in Washington called Forks, but then my parents divorced and I moved with my mother to Phoenix. She then got remarried and we moved to Jacksonville, but I moved to again Forks right after she..passed away," I said.

I could feel the tears fill my eyes but I hold them back and Tyler holds my hand under the table. The table is quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Charles said.

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago," I said, shrugging off my horrible memories.

I noticed Diane, Caroline, and Les start to come over with smiles on their faces. We greet them and I look at Tyler.

"When do you want to tell them?" Tyler whispered in my ear when the others are consumed in a conversation.

"I mean if you want to," I said and he nods. Tyler then clears his throat and everyone looks at him, here goes nothing. I just have my fingers cross this will be a joyful experience, and not turn into some sort of screaming match.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**I do not own Twilight or Remember Me**

**Chapter Fourteen **

(Tyler's POV)

I was pretty nervous as my family all looked at me. I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Everyone, Bella and I have news, and since your all here we thought it would be the perfect time to tell you all," I said. Everyone had urge in their faces, interested in what the news is.

"We're going to have a baby, Bella's pregnant," I said softly. Caroline automatically squealed and my mom smiled. Les gave a smile as well, but my dad didn't seem exactly too happy, but I couldn't tell because my mom went to hug Bella and I; blocking the view of my dad.

"Oh congratulations you two! I can't believe it! I'm going to have my first grandchild!" she said, smiling at the both of us. Caroline was next and hugged both of us.

"I am happy for you two." she smiled.

"Thanks Mastero." I chuckled as I kissed the top of my baby sister's head.

"Aren't you a little young to have a kid?" my dad questioned out of all the cheering. Bella sighed and went to lean against me. I look to see she sending me a reassuring smile as she takes my hand.

"Well yes, but Bella and I love each other very much and the baby will be loved. I am almost done with college and Bella is going to be soon, but I'll watch the baby maybe until she's out and find some work," I answered.

"What about money? a job? House?" Bella and I never thought about it, but we had everything we needed.

We have an apartment, so it's not like we're going to be homeless. We could always move out of my apartment and into the one Bella still owns when the baby is born, giving Aidan his own. Bella and I also both have steady jobs, so money isn't a problem. I am not sure about what I plan to be doing with my career later in life, but for now I have a job at the bookstore. Bella has a job at the diner and she's going to be a social worker soon, so we'll be good.

"Dad we'll be fine," I told him sternly. The table was quiet for the rest of the night except the small talk we had with Caroline and my mom. Then it was time for Caroline's art show.

"I'll be right back I just have to stop at the office for a moment", my dad said, making everyone give a disapproving look.

"What about Caroline's art show?" I questioned him. I could feel the anger rising in me.

"Don't worry I'll be there just go on without me. I'll meet up with you," he said. I frowned at my father as we left for the art show.

I was beyond steaming mad right now. It's been two hours and there hasn't been a sign of my dad at Caroline's art show. How could my dad do this? His only daughter and he treats her like she doesn't exist. I sighed as I look around Caroline's art show. Right now Bella was talking to my parents and Aidan was cheering Caroline up by making her laugh with some joke. It's the happiest she's been all night. I feel horrible about this whole thing, she did such a good job on her drawings. She even made one of my father in hopes he would come and make her feel proud.

"Tyler can you cheer up a little bit I think your making Caroline even more upset that your angry," Bella said as she sat down next to me. She rubbed my arm and I sigh again.

"I can't believe he does this to her, his only daughter."

"I know. I have had my fair share of father's disappointing their daughters, but why don't we try and cheer her up. You always make her happy," she said. Bella always knows what's the right thing to say to me.

"Alright," I said as I took her hand and went over to Caroline. My sister just sat in her chair with her arms crossed. Her eyes were just starring at the floor.

"Mastero your paintings are great," I tell her as I sit down in the chair right next to her with Bella standing right next to me. She had her hands on my shoulders. Caroline sighed.

"I just wish dad was here," she muttered.

"I know Caroline, but come on, be happy! It's your night, and you shouldn't let dad ruin it for you," I said, she shrugs. Bella and I talk to Caroline for awhile which seems to get her mind off of it, but she still seems to be upset. It was now getting really late and Caroline was practically asleep.

"Bella come on we're going, Aidan we'll meet you at the apartment, Mom and Les take Caroline home she's falling asleep," I order everyone. I then take the picture she drew of my father off the exhibit wall. I take Bella's hand as we then go to my father's office. I could feel the anger boiling inside of me as I hailed a taxi.

"World trade center," I tell the cab driver. He nods as he steps on it.

"Your dad works at the world trade center?" Bella asked in a bit of shock.

"Yeah," I said as we pulled up to the two tallest buildings in all of New York. I then take Bella's hand and drag her inside with me. We go to take the long elevator ride up to my father's office and from there I run in with Bella right behind me.

"How could you?" I practically growl as I rammed through the doors. I could hear Janine, my dad's secretary, yelling at me to stop while I dragged Bella with me. She stopped at the doorway while I went over closer to my father.

"Tyler not now," my father said, shooing me away.

"She drew you a picture! She drew you a picture, and you didn't come!" I yelled at him, showing the big drawing Caroline drew of my father working at his desk.

"Put it on the table," he ordered. I go to shove it on the table and he takes a look at it.

"You have a daughter who sincerely believes that you don't like her. I mean, she's trying to communicate. She's speaking. But why aren't you listening? I mean, why aren't you...riveted! Why isn't this the most important thing? Just for one night!" I yelled at him, letting all my anger spew out.

"We can come back sir..." the guys from my dad's meeting say as they try to get away from our little family crisis.

"No, sit down," he ordered, making them sit down for him.

"Who is this display for?" he asked.

"It's for you," I answered curtly.

"She knows I'll take care of her," He said to me.

I stifle a laugh and look at him. "And?"

"We... really can come back..." the guys in my dad's meeting say, trying to get away from the madness.

"Sit the fuck down!" He screamed at them, making them all go back into their seats. Some of them cowering. He then goes to turn to me.

"I love her," he responds, making me roll my eyes. "Good God, you toss that word around but you have no idea what it means."

"I know what it means dad," I growled at him. "I have a girlfriend I love and care for very much, and a sister that means the world to me!"

"I provided her world, and yours!" he shot back at me.

"That doesn't mean you can't just shatter it! How do you feel, you have something better to do?!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? You're gonna take care of nothing! You got a girl pregnant that you just met only two months ago! And you're going to be a father! You're going to responsible for a child and you haven't even finished college! You're responsible for no one! You're just a kid!" He yelled at me. I saw Bella look at me with watery eyes. I sighed before turning back to my dad's rant. "You think you're the first one to lose anything? You think, that whatever you feel in your heart, I don't also feel it in mine?"

"You didn't find him. Okay? I found him," I said, referring to Michael. My father was quiet when I mentioned that tragic day. "And you're just so... tragically blind that you think the rest of your children are just gonna hang themselves..." that triggered my father as he charged towards him.

"You little piece of..."

"What!" I yelled at him. The men and women in the office began to try to separate us from killing one another while some of the others fled the scene.

"Tyler! Tyler! Come on!" Bella urged me as she took my hand pulling me away from my father and the fight. I reluctantly let Bella drag me out of there, not wanting to hurt the baby.

We get into the cab and when we get home I slam the door. I felt the angry tears weld up in my eyes as I don't know what to do. Bella comes up to me and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Shhh it's okay," she said, hushing me.

I then start to kiss her. Soon it starts to get more passionate and she unbuttons my shirt while I try to rip her dress off.

"Can we do this and not hurt the baby?" I asked and she nods.

"It's fine," she said as we crash onto the bed. Later that night I stay awake as Bella lies on my chest; thinking about everything in my life. Life sure has it's ups and it's downs.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**I do own Twilight or Remember Me**

**Chapter Fifteen **

(Bella's POV)

I wake up with the sun shinning in my face to see Tyler right next to me. It's been a few weeks since the art show, and it's been a few weeks since we last saw Tyler's father or even talked about him. I just don't want Tyler to get upset talking about it. To say what Tyler's father said hurt was a bit of an understatement. It was like a slap to the face a bit and it stung. A lot. I understand where he's coming from, but then again look at my father. My dad's an over protective cop who seems okay with it. He knows Tyler and I love each other very much and the last thing he wants is to hurt me again like with James. I just wished that Charles would communicate with his kids better. I haven't been bringing that up to Tyler since he gets him pretty upset so I've been distracting him with the baby and things like that. We would have our next appointment soon and I couldn't wait to find out the genders.

Today I was heading to the Hampton's with Aidan and Tyler's family. It was getting close to September and soon school would be starting for us as well. We wanted to spend our last few days of summer relaxing, and I think we all needed that.

"Hey," I whispered noticing Tyler is awake.

"Hey," He says as I then go to kiss his lips.

"You sleep okay?" I asked and he nods.

"And you?" I nodded as well as I go to run my fingers through his hair. As you can tell, I was worried about him. He seemed fine though.

"How's our baby?" Tyler asked, kissing my stomach.

"Fine-" I then pause as I feel something kick against my stomach. I gasp as my hand flies to my stomach. I felt the tears of joy weld up in my eyes.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, frightened, as I go to pull his hand and put it on my stomach.

"The baby kicked," I told him, making his face light up

"Has that ever happened yet?" He asked and I shook my head. Tyler then goes to plant another kiss on my stomach

"Morning! We are going to the Hampton's today!" Aidan said as he popped his head into our room.

"Oh right the summer house," Tyler said as we both got up. I got ready dressing up with a bikini that had a small flower design on it. I put a white and orange striped tang-top on top and jean shorts. I put my sweatshirt over it and had my flip flops on. I joined Tyler as we made our way with Aidan to the train. When we got to the house Caroline was the first to greet us.

"Hey guys!" she said, greeting us.

"Hey Mastero," Tyler said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey Caroline," I said as I gave her a hug.

"Hey Bella! Hey Aidan!" she said.

"What up Car!" she then gave Aidan a high five.

We then went into the beach home and got ready to go to the beach. When we got there I went to stand on the beach and let the wind blow through my brown hair. I fixed my sunglasses on my face and pulled my jacket closer to my body. I watched as Caroline splashed around in the waves while Aidan tried to flirt with some girl nearby. I went to look for Tyler to see him sitting by a sand dune writing in his diary. I made my way over and went to knock his sunglasses and the diary out of his hand. He chuckled as we rolled around the sand dune. I smirk as I go to kiss his lips in triumph.

"You know you never apologized for dumping the pasta water on me," he said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you planning Tyler Keets Hawkins?" I asked him.

"Nothing much just-" he then slings me over his shoulder as we splash in the water. I giggle as I then splash him back.

"Hey!" He chuckled. Caroline then splashes him from behind and sooner than we know it we're all involved in a water fight. We even got Aidan in the water and sort of gained up on him.

We then got dried off and went in the house to play charades. I was snuggled up next to Tyler as we watched Aidan attempt at playing charades. He wasn't very good and looked like he was doing his drunk monkey dance again. Tyler stroked my hair gently as I leaned my hair on his chest while I watched Aidan. I felt Tyler's lips on my head and smile.

We stayed at the beach house for a little bit longer until we had to get on the train back to the city. I was snuggled up next to Tyler while Aidan was across the seats watching us smile and laugh. The sun was setting slowly behind us as the train sped through Long Island.

"I want a girlfriend," Aidan announced, mumbling slightly.

"Really?" Tyler questioned as we turned to look at him.

"Yeah I mean have a girl cook for you, date nights, regular sex. I could handle that for like...a summer."

"Your so romantic," I teased.

"Aidan you have sex almost every day anyway," Tyler pointed out and Aidan shrugged.

"You know you're talking to the guy who has planted his flag in every continent," Aidan announced smugly. Tyler and I both share a look before turning back to him.

"Seriously?" Tyler asked and Aidan nodded with a big grin on his face. I then start listing off different races and Aidan nodded his head for every single one.

"How about an Eskimo?" I asked. He nods again with a big smug look smeared on his face.

"An Eskimo?" I repeat again, shocked.

"Yep her name's Monica, she works at the library," he said. Tyler and I had shocked looks on our faces as we looked at Aidan.

"I can't believe you slapped with an eskimo!" I cried out.

"Well I can't believe you went into a library," Tyler remarked causing us to laugh while Aidan scowled at him. I have to say, this little trip was the best yet. We really needed something like this to lift our sprits up.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**I do not own twilight or Remember Me**

**Chapter Sixteen **

(Tyler's POV)

"So what do you guys plan to name the baby?" Aidan asked us as he slumped against the couch. Bella, Aidan, and I were all waiting around the apartment until Bella and I had to head to for her second appointment. We would be finding out what the genders were going to be. I couldn't wait to see if we would have a little girl or boy.

"We don't know yet," I tell Aidan as I get up from the couch.

"If it's a boy I say you should name him Aidan," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. "What it's a good quality name," he protested. I gave him a look and he shrugged.

"Whatever man, but if it's a boy I'm teaching him my ways," Aidan said, "who the hell knows if I'll have children. I could end up with an erectile dysfunction from all the sex I have."

"Ew," Bella said, scrunching up her nose. "I didn't need to hear that."

"Aidan, too much info there," I said to him. He just gave me a smug smirk before turning to the T.V.

"What do you think the baby is going to be?" I asked turning to my lovely girlfriend.

"I don't know. I would love to have a girl or a boy," she told me, "either will make me happy."

"Well if it's a girl we can watch Tyler go into over protective daddy mode." Aidan joked. Bella and him begin to laugh. I raise my eyebrows at the both of them. Aidan just gave me a shrug while Bella just grinned. "It is true!" Aidan protested, "if you're that protective of Caroline and Bella then your probably going to be even more protective of your daughter!" Aidan said. I shrug, now seeing his point and I agree with him. No boy would be touching my little girl or Caroline ever!

Bringing up Caroline, I haven't seen her in awhile. Last time was when I had to pick her up from school, and she seemed pretty upset because of those damn bullies again. Yesterday Caroline was invited to some birthday sleepover party my mom brought her to. I couldn't go because I ended up having to work a shift. Caroline didn't want to go at all but she was urged to go by my mother, and me, well sort of. We just want her to have friends and be happy. But we should go over after to my mom's house to see how she is. I hope they didn't do anything to her there.

After bidding goodbye to Aidan was head out to the doctor's office. When were at the doctors we were anxiously waiting for the doctor to come in and tell us what the gender will be.

"Hello again! You must be excited today!" Dr. Smith exclaimed as she entered.

"We are," Bella answered with a smile.

"Well let's get to it," she said. Dr. Smith then put the gel on Bella's stomach again. We heard the baby's heart again but there seemed to be some type of echo.

"Hmmm.." Dr. Smith muttered as she moved the tool around Bella's stomach. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, "I wasn't 100% sure last time so I didn't want to say anything."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, bringing her out of her little rant.

"Yes it is um Bella and Tyler...congratulations you're going to have twins," she said with a big smile on her face. I felt my eyes widen as I turn to look at Bella.

"Twins." Bella smiled and I did too as I went to kiss her forehead. We then returned to the screen to now see two babies visible.

"The other baby must have been hiding out last time. That has happened a few times. Well anyway you have a better picture of them this time," Dr. Smith explained. She then tried to determine the genders.

"It looks like baby number one is a...boy!" I had to grin at that. I was going to have myself a son.

"And baby number two is a girl" the doctor said. I share a smile with Bella once again. Now I would have our own little girl and out own little boy.

"Would you like another picture of the baby?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes please," Bella said to her.

"Alright. I'll be right back," the doctor said as she left the room for a moment.

"A boy and a girl. No boy is coming near the girl till she's forty!" I told Bella, causing her to laugh. I go to kiss her temple and hug her close to my side. I notice Bella seemed to be puzzled for a second, but then an idea seemed to come to mind.

"I have an idea for names," She exclaimed, turning to look at me with love shinning in her brown eyes.

"What are they?" I asked her curiously.

"For the boy I say we should name him Michael. Michael Tyler Hawkins," She said. I felt the tears weld up in my eyes hearing my late brother's name, and my name. She actually wanted to name the baby after my brother and I.

"I think it would be perfect for the boy," I said, emotion clearly coming through my voice.

"And maybe the girl could be Renee. Renee Caroline Hawkins," she suggested with a small smile.

"Another beautiful name," I said. I know putting Renee in there must mean the world to Bella since she lost her mom as well. "I know Caroline would be thrilled to hear you put her name in the babies." I chuckled.

"Yeah well you two are so close, I say we should," Bella said smiling.

"Here they are!" the doctor exclaimed as she came into the room, handing us the copies of the twins.

"Thank you," we told her as we then made our way out of the doctor's office. We then arrived at the apartment to see Aidan eating lucky charms and watching cartoons

"So what is it?" he asked. He went to lower the volume from the T.V before turning to look at us.

"A boy," Bella said to him.

"So there is going to be a little Tyler jr. running around the house...this should be interesting." Aidan chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wait there's more," I told him and he paused.

"More? How many is she having?" He asked, frowning slightly. I share a smile with Bella before turning to him.

"They're twins. It's a boy and a girl," I say.

"Damn, wow congrats guys! That means one more mind to corrupt!" Aidan cheered. I frowned at him and went to punch him in the arm.

"And we have the name!" Bella pipped up. "Michael Tyler Hawkins and Renee Caroline Hawkins" Bella told him.

"They're both very nice." He smiled at us before turning to eating his lucky charms.

"Oh yeah Bella I forgot you want to go visit Caroline now?" I asked her, hearing my sister's name. I totally forgot that I wanted to stop by. I guess the excitement about the twins made me forget.

"Sure let's go-" just then the phone rings and Aidan goes to pick it up. His eyes widened as he listens to the conversation and his face falls completely.

"Okay Diane, don't worry Tyler is right here," he said giving me the phone. I frown as I take the phone in my hands. What was wrong?

"Mom what's the matter?" I questioned.

"Tyler it's Caroline."

* * *

**Please Review. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**I do not own remember me or twilight**

**Chapter Seventeen **

(Tyler's POV)

I rushed to my mother's home with Bella and Aidan as fast as I could. I would've ran all the way there, but Aidan and Bella thought it'd be best if we took the subway. I was just boiling with anger the whole ride and felt like snapping the metal bar in half if I could've. When I heard the news about Caroline from my mother, I almost punched the wall. I think I scared Bella and Aidan a bit, but I was, and still am, extremely mad. You see, turns out in the party Caroline went to they decided to cut half her hair off when she went to sleep. The most twisted thing was that they said that she did it to herself, and no one else would even try to back her up.

I knocked frantically on the door to have my mother open it with a sad expression on her face. I go and hug her and she sobs a little. After I pull away from my mother Aidan goes to hug her.

"Diane just give me the word and I will steal there bikes," he said. My mom just gave him a smile, not knowing what to say, before turning to Bella. She then went in to hug my mother.

"Tyler she's having trouble going to sleep do you think you can go and try to get her to go to sleep?" my mother asked. I just nod and go straight to my sister's room.

"Hey Mastero," I said softly. I noticed my sister curled up on the bed sobbing. I sat at the edge of her bed and she automatically crawled onto my lap, burying her face into my chest. I then wrap my arms around her as if I was trying to protect her from the rest of the world. We stay there for what felt like for a long time as Caroline just sobbed into my chest and I held her tight.

"You want me to read you the Mythology book I gave you?" I asked her gently once her sobs disappeared. She nods as she pulls it from her drawer. She snuggled up on my side as I go to wrap my arm around her. I then began to read to her, and that seems to trigger it as she slowly started to fall asleep.

Les comes in later to place a tray of tea on the night stand. He mumbles to whoever it is that the girl who did this couldn't get in trouble because it wasn't on school property. Plus the girls were saying it was Caroline who did it. Anger surges inside of me that those girls did this to her and aren't going to get away with what they did. This was just truly ridiculous and cruel.

Once Caroline was sound asleep I slowly tuck her in and go to the steps in front of my mom's house. I run my hands through my hair and light a cigarette. This is going to be my last ever, Caroline has been wanting me to quit for awhile now and since I was having kids I think it's time. Once I'm done with it I shove it into the ash tray

"Hey," I heard Bella say softy as she sat next to me.

"It was my last one," I told her and she nods softly. She then wraps an arm around me and lays her head on my shoulder, she always seems to know what I need. I then pull her to my lap as she rests her head at the crook of my neck.

"I can't believe anyone could do this to her," I said and Bella nods.

"I know what it's like to be bullied. I was bullied back in Forks, but this is horrible. This is sick and cruel," Bella said. I just burry my face in her hair as we sit there for a bit. I then felt her pick her head up. I look up as well to see the fancy car of my father.

"What the hell happened? Where is she?" my father asked as he got out of the car.

"Inside," I told him as he then comes through the door. Bella and I then get up to see my dad standing at the edge of Caroline's room and sighs. Maybe he finally realizes what I have been trying to tell him.

"Hey mom," I said softly as we enter the kitchen were Les, Aidan, and her were sitting around the island.

"Hey baby, thanks for getting her to sleep," she said kissing my cheek.

"No problem," I told her as Bella and I sit down at the island.

"By the way how was the trip to the doctors by the way?" my mom asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was good we found out the gender," I told her.

"Really what is it?" my mom asked.

"A boy...and a girl," Bella said. My mom and Les threw us a confused looks.

"Mom they're twins," I tell her, cutting to the chase. She jumps up grinning and kisses both of us on the top of the head.

"Congratulations! Oh my gosh, twins! I can't believe it!" she breathed.

"We even have the names," I said.

"Really? What are they?" she asked excitedly.

"For the boy Michael Tyler, and the girl Renee Caroline," Bella told her and my mother smiled.

"Those are perfect names. You should tell Caroline when she wakes up!" my mom exclaimed, smiling. "That will probably make her happy" she said, muttering slightly thinking about what the girls did to her.

Bella and I stayed at my mom's house over night to see how Caroline was in the morning. We entered the kitchen to see her sitting at the island munching on pancakes when we woke up.

"Hey Mastero," I said kissing her hair.

"Hey Tyler," she said with a weak smile. She seemed to be getting better, but was still a bit traumatized.

"Hi Bella," Caroline greeted Bella and then gave her a hug.

"Hey Caroline," Bella said.

"You know Mastero we have some news." I grin at her.

"What?" she asked in a very soft voice.

"Well we went to the doctors and found out something about the baby," I said. I watched as she turns to us grinning and her eyes light up.

"What is it? a girl or a boy?" she asked eagerly.

"Well actually both." It didn't take long for Caroline to figure it out because she gave us both hugs.

"Wow Twins!" she grinned excitedly.

"That's not all," Bella sung.

"You see we came up with their names and thought you would like to hear them," I tell her.

"What are they?" she asks curiously.

"Well the boy is Michael Tyler," I tell her and she smiles hearing our brother's name, "and the girl is going to be Renee Caroline." my sister's mouth dropped open and looked at both of us.

"You're using my name in the baby's?" I chuckle and so does Bella.

"Of course mastero. You're an important person in my life as well as Bella's life." she then runs and goes to hug me with all of her force.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It was no problem Mastero. After all you are my little sister," I tell her. She giggles and hugs tighter to me. I go to kiss her on the top of the head and she smiles up at me. Looks like things seemed a bit better in the Hawkins house.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**I do not own Twilight or Remember Me**

**Chapter Eighteen **

(Tyler's POV)

Today Caroline was going back to school, and honestly I didn't want her to go as much as she didn't. My mom said that the school will kick her out if she stays home another day. The school has been really pissing me off though. My poor sister gets bullied by a bunch of stupid girls, and they even traumatize her, and meanwhile the school doesn't do a damn thing about it! Aren't they suppose to make their students learn in a happy and safe environment?

When we entered the classroom all the girls are starring at her. She holds her notebook tightly to her chest as I follow right behind her with her backpack. When we reach her desk as I go kneel down right next to her and make sure she's alright.

"Look I'll pick you up right after school alright," I told her. She nods. Then there is a very loud snicker from the blonde girl.

"Nice hair cut Caroline. What did you do to it?" the mean girl said. The class then erupted into snickers.

"Okay that's enough," the teacher said. That's when I was sick of these girls. I just lost it. I went up and grabbed the fire extinguisher and tossed it through the door of the classroom. I then go up to the girl's desk and move it, frightening her. I just stomp out of the classroom completely pissed off.

Of course the cops then came and took me to the police station. I was allowed to call someone so I went to call Bella.

"Hello?" Bella's voice said through the phone.

"Bella it's Tyler," I said.

"Where are you?" she asks and I hesitate.

"I'm sort of in jail," I tell her, mumbling into the phone a bit.

"Tyler Keets Hawkins what did you do?" she groaned through the phone.

"I threw a fire extinguisher through the classroom door," I mutter.

"What the hell where you thinking!?" She blew up on the other end. I wince a bit at hearing her harsh tone. Bella isn't one known to be pissed off like this and raise her voice. "Tyler you're going to be a father in a couple of months! What the hell possessed you do that!"

"It was for Caroline, okay," I respond to my angry girlfriend. "The girls were laughing and making fun of her right in front of the teacher and she didn't do a damn thing about it. I was pissed...I think I made the girl shit her pants, but it was for Caroline. I'm sick of her getting tossed around like she's a pile of crap. With the bullies and my dad, I'm sick of this all Bella. She never did anything wrong to deserve this. If anyone deserves this crap it's me!" I blew up into the phone. I heard Bella sigh on the other end.

"Neither of you do, Tyler," Bella said softly. "Look, sorry I blew up before. It's just..Tyler I got scared hearing you were in jail. You think it's easy for me either?"

"No," I said, "look I'm sorry as well. I know what I did was stupid, and I'm sorry," I tell her.

"Don't be sorry," She replied, "I'm happy you stood up for her, just next time why don't you do it without destroying school property." I chuckle as I go lean against the wall.

"I don't know what I did to ever deserve you," I said, smiling a bit.

"You aren't a bad guy Tyler, you never have been. You just want to try and be the hero at times, and I love you for who you are. Nothing will change that, and I'm proud to be your girlfriend," she said, "but please, try to come home. I don't want you spending the night up in jail."

"I will come home, don't worry...Bella do you think you can pick Caroline up today?" I asked her.

"Sure...I love you," she said.

"Love you too." I then hang up as the cops direct me to the cell. I wasn't in there for that long until an officer came over.

"Tyler Hawkins you're free to go!" the officer said, opening my cell door. I get out to see my dad standing there. I was a bit shocked, but I kept silent as we both walked away in silence.

"Destruction of private property and felony trespassing," My dad muttered as we walked away.

"I didn't call," I mumble to him.

"I know you didn't," He said, stopping me in the hallway. He goes to look up at me and I could see a tint of anger in his eyes, but it wasn't about me.

"I have unleashed a epic proportion of a raging shit storm on that board of that piss ass school. That is until the girls enroll to some other school. I give them a week," He told me. "I know you think I'm a prick, I have my uses...do you think you can you come by the office tomorrow to talk to the lawyers?" He asked. I looked at him in shock a bit. I couldn't believe he was doing this, but I let a smile play on my lips.

"Yeah, sure," I tell him. He smiles as well as he goes to head down the stairs.

"Try not to vandalize anymore schools in the mean time," he yelled back at me as he started to travel down the stairs.

"Don't plan on it! Thanks for bailing me out," I call back out to him.

"No problem!" he shouted as he left. I smile in triumph a bit. I think that was my father's way of finally apologizing after all the shit he pulled. Things are really looking good.

(Bella's POV)

Today I have to go pick Caroline up today from school because Tyler was in jail. This morning I got a phone call from Tyler saying he's in jail for destroying school property, but it was for Caroline because the girls were acting up again. Of course I lost my cool and started to yell at him. I did calm down though because I knew he did this for Caroline, and I don't blame him. I'd do the same if I was in his position. I knew he probably isn't going to reach bail on his own there was one person I knew I needed to call.

"Hello, Charles Hawkins," the deep voice of Tyler's father said through the phone.

"Hi it's Bella," I said softly, "Tyler's girlfriend."

"Oh um hello Bella..what do I owe this call for?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

"Look I wanted to call about Caroline and Tyler."

"What about them?" he questioned. I then explain to him what happened to Tyler today and how he needs to be bailed out.

"Alright I'll be over there in a bit," he said to me. But before he could hang up, I cut him off.

"And can I ask you one more thing?" I asked quickly into the phone.

"Yes?" he said, his tone was curious.

"Do you think you can spend time with Caroline one day. She truly believes you don't care about her," I said softly. He sighs a bit and I continue, "maybe bring her to school or let her show you her art work." I listen, waiting for an answer, as he pauses for a moment.

"I will. Thank you Bella."

"No problem," I told him before hanging up. I looked at the time and noticed it was time to pick Caroline up. Aidan was sleeping on the couch right now, he slept through the whole thing. I chuckle at the image of him sleeping with a pair of woman's underwear on his head before I went to Caroline's school to see her get out. When the school bell rang I smile seeing Caroline climb down the steps.

"Hey Car," I said. She notices me and smiled.

"Hey Bella." she then went over to come and give me a big hug.

"The others are..um busy so I came to pick you up," I told her, trying to cover up Tyler's arrest.

"I know Tyler got in trouble," she said and I sighed.

"He only wants to protect you," I told her truthfully.

"I know that. I was actually happy he did it," Caroline said and I chuckle as she held onto my hand.

"You know when Tyler and I figure out were we are going to live when the babies are born, you want to help me design the nursery. You can paint a mural or something," I suggested to her. I watched as her eyes light up and smiled at me.

"I would love to," She answered. I noticed some girls snickering as they noticed me.

"Caroline who's this?" a blonde girl asked in a fake sweet way.

"This is my brother's girlfriend," Caroline said softly. I gave her a soft squeeze of her hand.

"Why are you getting so fat?" the girl asked. Wow...nice choice of words there girly.

"I'm pregnant," I tell her and the girl scrunches her nose up.

"If they are related to Caroline the baby must be a freak. And you are a freak too for dating the physco," the girl sneered. Oh hell no! She did not call my babies, Caroline, and I a freak. And then call Tyler a physco. If anyone here who's a freak and physco, it's this girl.

"Listen to me and listen to me good, will you stop bullying Caroline! Haven't you learned your lesson already!" I snap at her, startling her a bit, "by the way if you ever dare call Caroline a freak or anything again I will make what her brother did look like a trip to the Zoo! Got that!" The girl just looked up at me, paralyzed with fear. _And this ladies and gentlemen is what hormones make you do._

"Yes ma'm," she whimpered.

"Now say sorry to Caroline," I demanded.

"Sorry Caroline," the girls say to her, clearly still scared. I then take Caroline's hand as we go.

"Thank you Bella, wait till Tyler finds out!" Caroline exclaimed with a big smile.

"Oh he'll be happy. Look Caroline I got bullied when I was younger too but I knew I was stronger than them. Don't let them get to them if they insult you tell someone or do something about it. Show those girls they aren't the boss of you," I told her.

"You were bullied?" She asked me, a bit shocked.

"Yeah. These girls Lauren and Jessica loved to make fun of me. I didn't have a big brother like you have, so I was on my own for the most part. I had a few friends, Angela, Ness, Jake, and Seth, but Jake and Seth didn't go to school with me because they lived on a reservation. You see I was sick of what they were saying to me so one day I punched Lauren right in the mouth. Angela, who is normally a sweet and quiet girl, stood up for me as well and tackled Jessica. Even Ness came in to help us with backup. I don't know if that was the best example, but Caroline just remember someone always cares," I told her. "Like Angela and Ness cared for me, and where willing to get my back."

"Thanks Bella." she smiled. We then headed towards the Hawkins home, and I couldn't wait to see Tyler out of jail and in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: I know I made Bella a little feisty, but as I said her character is a bit different. Anyway if anyone is interested I now have a blog I set up, the link is on my profile, if anyone wants to check out a bunch of extras and stuff on all of my stories. There isn't much on this one, but please go check it out. Also I just started a joint account with one of my buddies for Twilight crossovers, we're Supernaturaltwihards and it's mostly going to be Twilight Crossovers for Supernatural or the Vampire Diaries There aren't any stories up yet, but it's just a heads up to go and check it out once we have our 1st story out. In the meantime please, review and the saddest part of the story is going to come up next chapter :( **


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**I do not own Twilight or Remember Me**

**Chapter Nineteen**

(Tyler's POV)

"I love you," I whisper to Bella as she lied on our bed with her messy hair spread out from our last love session. She was hugging the sheet tightly to her chest, covering her body. A smile spread on her beautiful face, her eyes have yet to open up as I go to kiss the top of her forehead.

The sun was shinning through the window and it seemed like it was going to be a beautiful Tuesday morning.

"I know...I love you too," she whispered as she then reached up to kiss my lips. I then trail down and go to kiss her stomach once more before climbing out of the bed. I look to see her open her big brown eyes and grin at me. I couldn't help but give her another kiss before I get off of our bed.

"So Pancakes or French Toast for breakfast?" she asked, jumping up with the sheet wrapped around her. I chuckled.

"Does it matter?" I said as I go to kiss her lips one more time before heading out into the hall to go to my dad's office. Today I was going to meet with the lawyers at my dad's office to make sure my little sister had her justice.

"French toast!" Aidan mumbled into his pillow as I walk past his bed in the hallway. I go to close my apartment door, dragging my bike with me, as I then make my way through New York. I had reached his office building when I get a call from my dad.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tyler it's me," My father said through the phone.

"Hey dad, I'm at your office already," I told him.

"Oh, look I'll be a little late...I'm taking Caroline to school," He told me. When I heard those words I felt my lips tug into a smile, and then into a big grin. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My dad was spending time with her.

"That's great dad...I'll see you later," I told him.

"Alright," he said.

I go to chain my bike to a post and made my way up to my dad's office. When I got in there I looked around. I noticed he had some food out and I go to grab a chocolate strawberry off the plate and pop it into my mouth. I made my way to his laptop to see he had photos of us as his screen savor. I smiled when I saw the photos of my dad with us. There were a few with me and Michael then there was one of Caroline with me right after she was born.

I then hear the clacking of Janine's heels against the wood floor as she came over with two cups of coffee, one for her and one for my dad.

"You knew about these?" I asked her, pointing to the computer screen. She smiled and nodded.

"Who do you think scanned them," she said as she put the coffee's down and headed towards where I was at the desk to look at the photos.

"How old would he have been?" she asked me, referring to Michael who's photo popped up on the screen. He was playing his guitar, carfare, and smiling. I couldn't help but smile at it. I really did miss him.

"He would be turning twenty-eight next May," I told her, my smile forming into a straight line.

"When was it again?" She asked. I held my breath as I looked at the next photo of Michael with a younger me.

"It was May 22nd, 1985," I muttered.

"Wow that long ago," She breathed. "I'm sorry though, I should have remembered."

"It's okay," I tell her as I lean back into the chair. I smile seeing a photo of a little Caroline creep onto the screen.

"He was a great kid Tyler, and so are you and Caroline," she said softly.

"Thanks Janine," I said before going over to the windows. I noticed an airplane going a little bit too low and looked at it carefully. I frowned, but then I noticed Janine's coffee. She got one for my dad and her. I think I have time to spare to get my own, so I headed towards the elevator. When I approach it, it was full, so I decided to take the stairs. For some strange reason the stairs didn't seem like a bad idea, maybe until a certain point. I was on the 77th floor when there was a loud rumble above me. I began to run down the the stairs faster and faster. Now a whole bunch of people started to run out and I was running with the crowd. I was relived to see Janine running down the stairs as well. She didn't get caught up in the elevator.

I ran even faster. I needed to get out of here! Bella needed me, my babies, Caroline, my parents, even Aidan! I couldn't leave them just now. I felt flames starting to form and I ran like I never ran before. When I made it to the lobby I was exhausted but didn't care, this was my life. I started to run when I noticed the tower begin to collapse and that's when I collapsed.

When the blackness took over me all I thought was I could see Michael again.

(Bella's POV)

I finished the french toast I was cooking and slid it over to Aidan on the counter. He grinned at me before rubbing his hands together.

"Thanks Belly!" He said as he began to dig in. I did too as I shoved my fork into the french toast. With all my pregnancy craving I had like six servings. I had a plate for Tyler on the counter ready for him when he comes back. Aidan munched on his french toast happily, watching some cartoons like an idol little kid, while I opened my book up and munch on my french toast. That's when a loud boom filled the apartment. I almost fell if Aidan didn't grab my arm in time.

"Thanks," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"What the hell was that?" he asked and I shrugged. That's when Aidan got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered. I watched as his face drained color.

"Alright Diane were going on the roof to check it out," Aidan said as he rushed up to the roof. He had the phone in one hand and my arm in the other. When we got to the top of the rood the sight was unbearable. Something crashed into one of the twin towers, the one Tyler was in.

"TYLER!" I cried out before the blackness took over me.

When I woke up I was wrapped up in the sheets and took a look around the bedroom. Was it a dream? Did a plane really crash into the towers? I then look outside to see a bunch of smoke coming from the two biggest towers in all of New York. There was a big intend in the North Tower and nothing but smoke was spewing out. I also noticed there was another plane that crashed into the south.

The sirens and screams of people fill the streets of New York City. My body wracked in sobs as I look outside. Oh dear god please let Tyler live! I need him. I love him. Our babies, they need their father.

"You're up!" I look to see Aidan in the doorway. His facial expression was scared and I noticed the news was blasting in the living room.

"Come on, we need to get to Diane's house! She's worried sick. She just called," he said, helping me off the bed.

"But what about the crash," I said, pointing outside to the towers.

"We'll be fine. It's the long way away from the towers, we'll be fine," Aidan told me. I take his hand as we rush out into New York City and under to the subway. We took the long way away from the towers. I just gripped to Aidan's hand the whole time as we rushed to Diane's house. When we got there Diane hugs us with open arms when we arrive. She was sobbing her eyes out when she saw us.

"Have you heard from Tyler?" she asked, both of us shook our heads. This meant nothing but bad news.

"Bella!" Caroline cried out as she ran to hug me. She was sobbing out of control.

"What if he doesn't make it?" she sobbed, I hugged onto her tight.

"Caroline don't worry. You know Tyler, he is a fighter! He'll make it," I reassured her, but I was also reassuring myself. I didn't know myself if he'd make it out, but I was just hoping for all crowed around in Diane's living room to watch the news of the footage. Charles arrived lastly and he seemed grim. We all crowed around the T.V, Diane sitting next to Les, Charles running his fingers through his hair, Aidan almost in a fetal potion on the arm chair, and Caroline right next to me scared out of her mind. I had my hand over my babies.

That's when the first tower collapsed, the whole house rumbled. Diane gripped to Les, Charles was holding to the chair, Aidan was cowering, while I held tight to Caroline as we all cried out in a sob. Diane's house was just across the water from the towers so I guess that's why we felt it. I look out her window to see a bunch of smoke and debris filling the air.

"Everyone just stay inside," Charles ordered as he looked out the window. Diane goes to hold on tight to Caroline while I go over to Aidan. He wraps an arm around my shoulder as we all cower in the corners of Diane's house. Then another rumble happened, indicating the second tower fell. I closed my eyes shut the whole time, and I just prayed over all the cries and sirens, Tyler would make it. I felt the salt stinging my eyes as I just sat there in Diane's living room with Aidan.

There was no sign or notice from Tyler all night and we were all so nervous. Aidan went back to the apartment to see if Tyler might show up there while I stayed here. Caroline urged me to stay so I did, plus it was safer for the babies. There was still a bunch of mess going down at the towers. Aidan said it'd be safer if he just went alone.

We were all sleeping in Diane's living room, scared to be away from each other. I knew Charlie and all my friends were probably freaking out across the country, so I made sure to give them a call using Charles' cell to tell them I was fine, but Tyler was missing. That night Aidan came back saying he was too scared to stay at the apartment alone, that and he left a note for Tyler just in case, but Tyler would probably come here anyway knowing this is what we'd do. I took a spot on Diane's couch. Aidan was curled up on their love seat, Diane had her arm around Caroline while Les stayed by them with Charles not to far away. The sirens were the only thing you could hear through that quiet home. I sighed as I went to go venture upstairs, making it seem like I had to go to the bathroom. That's where I came across Tyler's old room. It was empty, except for a bunch of pictures of him with his family. I then slowly walked over to the window to see the view he had.

"Please Michael or Mom bring him back please? I need him, I love him so much." I begged with tears in my eyes as I looked into the blackness where the twin towers once stood.

* * *

**A/N: It was kind of sad writing this chapter, especially since this was one of the scariest days in not just my life, but everyone in America's life. This chapter was dedicated to everyone who lost their live that day, and I'm getting teared up just writing this chapter. Tyler's fate is going to be revealed next chapter. Anyway in the meantime please review and R.I.P to everyone who died on this horrible day. **


	20. Chapter Twenty

**I do not own Twilight or Remember Me**

**Chapter Twenty **

(Bella's POV)

There has been no sign of Tyler at all for three months now, and I only have a few more until it would be my due date. The morning after the towers crashed I got so many phones calls. First from my dad, then from Angela, Ness and Jake, and then Seth. I told them I was all fine, but we couldn't find Tyler. My dad ended up flying out a month after the attacks because everyone was pretty cautious about taking an airplane a few days after a commercial jet got hijacked by terrorists. This was something so unexpected, so many lives were lost. It was just terrible. It was like a nightmare you think you'll wake up from, but never do.

My father would have came anyway since they needed all the help they could get with cleaning up the debris. He ended up staying with us for two weeks until he had to return to Forks. All my friends kept calling me every day making sure I was okay, but honestly I wasn't. My boyfriend, the love of my life and father of my children, was missing and most likely dead.

Right now I was back at the apartment with Aidan. He's been in some sort of shock since the attacks. He seemed so shocked that this whole thing happened.

Caroline didn't come out of her room for a week, and she didn't want to come out until Tyler was home. Her parents got her to go to school though, but she's been miserable. I did make Caroline a little happier when I told her Tyler and I wanted her to be the godmother of the babies. That brought some happiness to her life.

Diane and Charles were still searching everywhere for Tyler. They have tried almost every single hospital nook and cranky of New York. Charles feels awful that it's his fault Tyler is missing and Diane is just a nervous wreck. If Tyler is really dead this is their second child that has died making Caroline there only one.

I had one of those feelings though. I believe Tyler is alive, it's almost like I can feel if he's alive. That there is hope he's out there somewhere.

I sigh as I hug onto the pillow, it smells just like him.

I was lying in our bed with the sheets wrapped around me in Tyler's sweatshirt. Aidan was in the other room just flipping through the channel with a blank expression on his face. It wasn't his normal happy joyful look. It was sad. I feel though that this put Aidan into realization that he needs to buckle down with his life.

I look at the time and notice it's time to go for my appointment.

"Aidan I have to go to my appointment," I tell him as I come into the living room.

"Can I come too?" he asked and I nod softly.

We then walk the streets of New York as we see the memorials of the people who had died that day lining the streets. Christmas is approaching and would have been my first with Tyler. A lot of people would sadly be missing relatives this year for the Holidays.

We then enter the hospital to get my check up.

"Hello Bella any news on Tyler?" Dr. Smith asked me as I laid down on the examining table. I shook my head. Dr. Smith knew about our situation. In fact Dr. Smith almost lost her husband that day as well and wishes us the best.

"Who's this?" Dr. Smith asked referring to Aidan

"This is Tyler's best friend, Aidan. He's going to be the godfather," I told her truthfully. When Aidan heard that his eye's widened.

"Wait I am?" he asked and I nod.

"We decided you and Caroline were going to be the godparents before you know-" Aidan nodded, but I could tell he was beaming. Dr. Smith then place the gel on my stomach and we got new photos of the babies. It would be soon I would see my little angels, my little pieces of Tyler. As we were about to leave I felt like I have to use the restroom.

"Aidan I have to go to the bathroom," I tell him.

"Alright," He said as I then made my way to bathroom. The one thing I didn't like at all at being pregnant. My bladder is now the size of a peanut and I always had to go to the bathroom. When I got out somehow I entered the wrong room, almost like fate.

"Oops, I'm sorry wrong-" I froze. When I saw who was in the bed as a nurse just finished fixing something with the IV I began to tremble and I felt the tears prick my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"It's okay..Miss are you okay?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Tyler," I whispered as I saw who was unconscious in the bed.

"Miss do you know this man?" she asked and I nod with tears welding up in my eyes. My hand flies to my mouth as the tears pour out.

"That's my boyfriend! He's alive oh my gosh I knew it!" tears of joy fell down my cheeks and the nurse went to give me a gentle hug.

"Well then miss maybe you can tell us who he is. He came in from the attacks without an ID," she told me.

"His name is Tyler. Tyler Hawkins." I choked on my tears.

"Thank you Miss. Look he's in a coma at the moment, but it won't be long before he wakes up," she told me. "He was showing off some signs today that he'd wake up." I nod, but I couldn't help but joy for joy. My Tyler was alive! My love was alive and everything was going to be okay now.

I go to sit by his bed and hold his hand that didn't have the IV in it.

"Oh Tyler I thought I lost you," I sobbed as I then kiss the top of his head.

"Bella?" a voice cracked, causing me to smile.

I looked as Tyler's eyes began to fully open and he took a moment to see his surroundings. His eyes darted around the room and then to me. He looked pretty frightened.

"Tyler!" I cried out as I then hugged onto him.

"Bella what happened? Where am I? How long have I been out?" He asked me frantically. I noticed his heart monitor speed up and I go to gently hush him as I rub his arm.

"Shhh baby calm down. It's been about three months. It's almost Christmas, we thought you died. Nobody could find you, well until now," I said as I brushed the hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry," He muttered to me as my hand creased his cheek.

"For what? Don't be sorry. I thought I lost you," I told him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this pain- and Caroline! My parents! Aidan! Everyone, they all think I'm dead don't they?" He questioned frantically, his stress levels clearly rising.

"Baby, you need to calm down," I tell him as I go to run my fingers through his hair. "Everything is fine. Everyone will be fine. We just couldn't find you, that's all. God, I love you."

"I love you too," Tyler told me as he weakly brushed my hair out of my face. I go to gently plant a kiss on his lips, scared I'd hurt him.

"Bella there you- TYLER!" We whip around to see Aidan in the doorway. His mouth gapping open.

"Hey Aidan," Tyler croaked. Aidan then came over and gave Tyler a bro hug. It kind of squished Tyler, but he just held it in as Aidan pulled away.

"You're alive! Holy Shit! Everyone is going to flip!" he exclaimed, dancing all about. I think we just got the Aidan we all love and know back.

"We thought you died!" Aidan said. Tyler winced hearing his, but I go to rub his back reassuringly.

"I love you," I whispered to Tyler.

"I love you too," He said, kissing my lips.

A nurse soon came in to see Tyler alive and went to check his vitals and everything else. A doctor also came in to us he's alive and healthy. Also that he should be out by tomorrow, but he'll have to go to physical therapy. Aidan also went to call Diane and Charles to tell them the good news of our discovery.

Tyler then pulled me into the bed with him and hugged me tight. I smiled as I held onto him gently, making sure I wouldn't hurt him.

I could stay like this forever with Tyler. I was laying on Tyler's chest as he had his hands on my stomach. Aidan sat in a chair right by use beaming to know his best friend was alive. I was so snuggled up to Tyler I could hear his heart beating, which was almost like a soothing sound to let me know he's alive.

"I can't wait to see Caroline's face when she finds out your alive. Your parents too they have been trying to find you non stop," I said.

"I feel awful doing this to them," Tyler said, but I hushed him.

"Don't your safe and that's all that matters." I looked into his blue eyes and smiled. We then kiss before I snuggled into Tyler once again.

"I just got off the phone with Diane, they're coming," Aidan said happily. I still held onto Tyler never wanting to let go ever again.

(Tyler's POV)

"Tyler!" I look to see my mother come through the doorway with Les behind her. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. She begins to cry as she runs over to me.

"Oh my baby your safe, you're safe!" she sobbed over and over again.

"I'm fine mom really. I was in a coma but I'm all better now. I'm not going anywhere," I told her. She just cupped my face with her hands.

"I am so happy your safe," she said before kissing the top of my head.

"Tyler?" A voice cracked. I looked in the doorway to see my father. He seemed shocked, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Hey Dad-" I was cut off by my dad giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry son I got you into this mess..I am sorry," he said and I shook my head.

"Dad you didn't okay it's not your fault," I reassured him.

"I missed you son." he gave me a pat on the back and then on cue almost Caroline came in. She froze and began to tremble. It didn't take long for the tears to pour out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Aren't you going to hug me Mastero?" With even more force than my mom she tackled me with her little eleven year old body. I gripped onto her and held her close.

"Don't ever go again! I missed you so much!" she sobbed into my chest.

"Mastero I'm not going anywhere, I promise," I told her and she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"You promise?" she asked and I nodded.

"Never again Mastero," I whisper as I kiss the top of her head. Caroline crawls onto my lap and buries her self in my chest while Bella snuggles up to my side. I felt so tired that I was falling asleep slowly.

"Tyler baby you can go to sleep," my mom said. Bella nods in encouragement brushing my hair.

"Alright," I said as I fall asleep with Caroline lying on my chest, my chin resting on the top of her head, and Bella snuggled into my side. My free arm that wasn't around Caroline was around Bella and I let my hand rest on her little baby bump.

I never wanted this to end as I let my eye lids fall asleep. I was never letting go ever again to any of them.

* * *

**Surprise! Tyler's alive. I know the last chapter was pretty sad, but this story isn't going to end up being sad like the movie. I was so upset that Tyler died in the end of Remember Me, but I did realize that was the point of the movie, live each day like it's your last, but it was still sad. Also I wanted to point this out that if you didn't know that in Remember Me Tyler's last indulgence was a chocolate strawberry or some type of desert thing in his dad's office before he died, going back to the whole having your desert first. I just noticed that and I wanted to share that for some reason..****Anyway this story is going to be much happier and in the meantime ****Please Review :)**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**I do not own twilight or Remember Me**

**Chapter Twenty One**

(Bella's POV)

My my due date was coming up soon and I felt like was getting bigger by the minute. A lot has changed in the past few months since Tyler was released from the hospital. He has to go to physical therapy once a week, but he's doing much better. Tyler and I made the decision to move out of the apartment and into my old one since it had an extra room for the babies. We had to say goodbye to rooming with Aidan, but in the end the goofball got his own apartment even though I think he kind of misses Tyler and I. I miss him too, he's been such a great friend and brother. Though, ever since the attacks Aidan has been buckling down with his life and is trying harder in college. He even got a job at a bar to pay his way through college and the apartment now that he isn't rooming with Tyler anymore. So maybe the move can be good for Aidan.

Tyler was now rethinking his careers choice and wants to be a fireman now after the 9-11. The whole family was for it and I know Tyler is looking forward to training next fall. He's probably going to take the role of watching the kids while I go to school. By the time training starts for him the kids will be a bit older and I'll feel a bit better leaving them with a babysitter, but Diane said she'd be happy to baby sit, we even got an offer from Charles surprisingly. Tyler's dad had a better relationship with his kids now, and he is really trying. He takes Caroline out to the Met or just out for a day every weekend. It's really making up for everything he's done and Caroline is finally happy. By the way she helped me with the nursery. The walls were yellow and Caroline painted their names on the wall's above their beds. She even painted cute ducks and bears around the room.

Today I was at the Alice and Wonderland statue with Tyler, Aidan, and Caroline for just a nice little Sunday get together. I noticed Aidan flirting with some blonde girl, somethings never change. I turn my attention to Tyler who is chasing Caroline around and couldn't help but smile.

Tyler is going to be such a good father, but that smile faded when I felt a pain. Not any pain, a contraction. Then I felt something trickle down my leg, oh this was not good.

"Tyler!" I yelped holding my stomach. When he saw me clutching my stomach, and leaning against the statue, he rushed over in a nano second with Caroline; both of them were looking very concerned. Aidan even noticed, ditching the blonde, to come running over to me. My face scrunched in pain as I took a deep breath trying to calm down. People were starting to stare seeing this nineteen year old leaning against a statue in immense pain.

"Bella are you okay?" Tyler asked and I shake my head.

"The babies-they're coming!" I yelped again and all of their eyes widen.

"To the hospital!" Aidan announced as Tyler picked me up in his arms. Aidan whistled a cab over and we all pilled in crammed in the back. I was on Tyler's lap while Aidan was smashed against the window and Caroline was right in between us all getting smoshed like a pancake.

"To the hospital! Now!" Tyler yelled at the taxi driver while Aidan just threw a twenty at him.

"On it," he said as we then rushed to the hospital. When we got there Aidan opened the door and literally fell right out with Caroline falling on top of him. Tyler swooped me up bridal style on the other side and we rushed into hospital.

"My girlfriend is in labor we need a room now!" Tyler said at the lady who nodded quickly as they rushed me to the room, oh this was going to be painful.

(Tyler's POV)

My mom came rushing in to help us while the others stayed in the waiting room. Bella has been in labor for awhile now and she was in so much pain. I felt awful seeing her in pain, but my mom said she'll be fine.

"Bella it's time to push alright," Dr. Smith told her. Bella nodded and I held her hand as she began.

"TYLER KEETS HAWKINS YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Bella growled and I looked at her stunned. I never thought I'd here that coming from Bella.

"Tyler baby she's going to be doing a lot of that it's normal. I did the same to your father," My mom explained to me, giving me a pat on the back. I gulp before I go to take Bella's hand.

"You can do this babe, I know you can," I said to her as I kissed her temple.

After millions of threats and curses from Bella, she finally gave birth to our two little angels. I even got to cut the umbilical cord when the twins came out.

Now I proudly sat next to Bella in the hospital bed as she held Renee and I held Michael. Mike was born first and was the biggest at eight pounds and three ounces. Meanwhile Renee or little Ren was the smallest at seven pounds and five ounces.

"You did a good job sweetie," my mom said to Bella who just smiled in relief as she rocked Ren.

"Can we see the babies?" I heard Caroline ask as she came through the door with the others. She had two big cards she must have made, Aidan had ballon's, and Les and my dad followed with a few toys for the kids.

"Come in," I whispered as they crowd around the bed.

"They're so cute," Caroline gushed. My mom decided to take some pictures next.

There was one of Bella and I with the kids, Bella and the babies, Me with the babies, Caroline with them, Aidan with them, my mom holding Renee and my dad holding Michael with Les in the background, and a few others like Caroline and I with them and Bella with Caroline.

It was getting late as I sat by the window in the rocking chair they had in the hospital. Bella was fast asleep, she exhausted from today. I wanted to give her a break as I watched the two twins and made the phone calls to all of her friends that the twins were born. I had both twins in my arms and I couldn't help but smile. They both were wide eyed and beautiful. Renee has my light brown hair but Bella's big chocolate brown eyes. Michael had my blue eyes and Bella's dark chocolate brown hair. They were both truly miracles.

"Hey guys it's your daddy. I love you both very much," I whisper as I kiss there heads. I then look out into the distance were the twin towers once stood as the sun slowly set.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

(Tyler's POV)

Today I was going to make Bella mine forever, well that is if she say's yes. It's been about a month since the twins were born and it was a sunny day here in New York. _Perfect, _I thought as I made sure the ring was still in my pocket. Today I was going out with Bella, the twins, Caroline, Aidan, my parents, and Les. We were going to the diner for lunch where I planned to propose to Bella. Caroline was the only one out of the group who knew I was going to propose to Bella since she helped me pick out the ring.

I met Bella's friends Jake, Nessie, Seth, and Angela a bit after the twins were born when they flew up to New York. It was great to finally meet Bella's friends, and they were a really good bunch of people. Charlie came up about a week later to meet his grandkids, and that's when I told them about my plan. I needed Charlie up here anyway to ask him in person for his blessing to marry Bella. The funny thing was that Jacob and Seth thought it'd be fun to interrogate me since Bella is like there little sister, and good thing I passed. They both ended up becoming really good friends of mine in the end.

I helped Bella push the stroller into the diner as we all headed to the booth and ordered our lunch. That's when Caroline, knowing my plan, asked Bella to come with her to the bathroom. Bella agreed and when she left I went to go place the ring in the perfect spot.

"Is that what I think it is." I looked up to see my mother in tears as she stared at the box. I nod as she goes to kiss my head before I went to place the ring in front of the twins on their tray. I wanted the twins to sort of help me propose, even though it'd just be on their trays. All I hope is that they don't eat it, that's all I need right now.

I smiled when I saw Caroline come back with Bella and she sent me a small smile. I couldn't help but grin back at her as Bella sat back down in the booth. I watched as her eyes catch Mike reaching out to grab the box while Ren hollered.

"Hey Mike, what do you have there?" Bella said curiously as she reached in the stroller to pick it up, here goes nothing. When Bella took the velvet box and opened it up, she gasped. I then got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Bella I love you and the twins so much and I want us to be together for a long time. I want to be yours and you be mine forever. So Isabella Marie Swan will you please marry me?" Bella's eyes welded up in tears as she then tackled me with a hug.

"Yes," she whispered as she then wrapped her arms around my neck and planted the most passionate kiss we've ever had on my lips. We both pulled away breathless as the others and everyone in the diner cheered.

"I love you," I told her as I slipped the ring gently on her finger.

"I love you too." She smiled at me.

_Wedding Day_

(Bella's POV)

I had knots in my stomach as I paced back and forth. Today was the day I would be marrying Tyler and I'd become Isabella Marie Hawkins. It was going to be held in the Hampton's right on the beach. There weren't too many people at the wedding. Tyler had his whole side of the family and then my tiny side. Phil my old step dad came, Charlie, the Clearwater's, Black's, Webber's, and a few Aunts, Uncles, and cousins.

Angela was my maid of honor while Caroline and Nessie would be my bridesmaids. It was a sunny June day, perfect for getting married. Jake and Seth ended up being Tyler's groomsmen while Aidan was the best man.

"You ready for this?" Nessie asked me before she went to head out down the aisle with Angela. I nod and smile as I go to hug her by the shoulder.

"Yeah," I said, "I hope little Black jr. will love it too." I look down at her stomach which was now a small little bump starting to form, even though it really went unnoticed. She blushed and went to hug me.

Nessie and Jacob found out they were expecting a month ago after their own wedding. I wanted to have Tyler and my's wedding after Ness and Jake so they could have their moment. They said it wasn't a big deal, but I still wanted them to have theirs after mine. It just felt right.

"Good Luck," Ness whispered as she went to go down the aisle after Caroline started to head down. Angela gave me a quick squeeze before she made her way down the aisle.

I then heard the wedding march play and I knew it was time to walk down the aisle. I take Charlie's arm as we carefully, yet slowly, walked down the aisle. I felt the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach as I reached the eyes of our guests. I let the smile on my face spread when I saw Tyler standing at the alter. I made my way up, never taking my eyes off of him, and then went to go take his hand. Charlie gave me one last kiss on the cheek and turned to Tyler.

"Protect my baby," he said.

"Always," Tyler whispered back to him. He nodded and went to take his seat by Sue Clearwater. Seth and I have a bet going that they're going to go out. Our parents have always kind of liked each other for awhile, it's just I don't think my dad has the guts to ask her out.

The minster then cleared his throat, ready to being.

"We are gathered here for the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Tyler Keets Hawkins. Tyler Keets Hawkins do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?" the minster asked.

"I do," Tyler answered proudly.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Tyler Keets Hawkins as your husband?" he asked.

"I do." I have never been more sure about anything in my whole entire life.

"By the power vested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife!" I then jump up to kiss Tyler wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too." He smiles as we kiss once again as everyone cheered in the background.

The after party ended up being great as well. It was held outside, right on the bay. It was truly beautiful. We had lights hanging all around the dance floor underneath the big canopy tent we set up for the wedding. There was a big dance floor set up around a DJ and some tables. Charles and Diane insisted on paying for the whole thing, which Tyler and I protested about, but they just said it was their wedding gift to us. Tyler and I then just gave up and let them pay for it since we already had a lot on our plate with the babies and work to worry about it, plus it really made Diane happy to help me plan for the wedding. I wasn't much for planing weddings, so I was glad to have Diane and Caroline to help me.

Tyler and I's first dance was to the song _Hero _by Enrique Iglesias_. _After that we had toasts for Tyler and I. Aidan's was interesting as always. He told everyone how we met and all the crazy shenanigans we shared. Then Caroline came up and her's was very sweet, calling me her new sister. Then there was a few others like Angela, Ness, Jake, Seth, Charlie, and Tyler's parents.

It was cute when Caroline danced with Tyler, she was standing on his shoes as he danced with her. Aidan even danced with me, which is always crazy with Aidan. He started doing the chicken dance, and also got everyone to form a conga line. The cutest moment was when Tyler and I both danced with the twins. I danced with Mike and him with Ren.

When we cut the cake, I fed Tyler and he fed me, but thanks to Aidan a food fight erupted between everyone in the wedding party. I think the waiters even got in on the fight.

Another interesting thing that happened at the wedding, Tyler and I think we hooked Angela up with Aidan. I think he kind of had a crush on her to begin with, but at the wedding let's just say we saw them making out behind a bush. I threatened Aidan that if he breaks Ange's heart, he'll be dealing with me. Aidan actually responded with a "I think I'm in love" so maybe it's true love after all. Angela ended up catching my bouquet and Aidan got my garter, so I definitely see a wedding in their future.

"Ready for our honeymoon?" Tyler asked me. I smiled, we would be going to an island in the Bahamas while Diane watched the kids.

"Yeah." I smile as I kiss him. We then say goodbye to the others and head off. My life couldn't get any better right now, I had a family and the perfect ending. Almost like one of those fairytales I read Ren. If you told me a year ago, before I met Tyler, that my life would end up like this, I wouldn't have believed you. I'm the happiest person in the world right now and I don't know where I'd be if I didn't meet Tyler.

* * *

**A/N: After this is the Epilogue and then a few outtakes I wrote that I didn't think would go good in the story line but would been great as just little snippets, like Tyler and Bella on dates. Also check out my newest story under my account with my friend, SupernaturalTwihards. It's call _I'll be there for you_ and it's kind of based off the hit T.V show _Friends_. It's a Supernatural Twilight crossover, so please check it out and tell us what you thought of it. **

**Please Review :) **


	23. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or Remember Me**

**Epilogue**

(Bella's POV)

I smiled as I watched Tyler chase Mike and Ren around the Central Park playground. Our newest addition to the family, Liberty Diane, was sitting in her stroller beside me as I read my book. Life was just absolutely perfect for us. It's been four years since the twins have been born and almost five since I met Tyler. After the wedding everything just seemed to fall in place perfectly. We still live in New York City, Tyler is now a fireman, and I'm a social worker.

After we were married and returned from the Bahamas, Tyler went to go to school to become a fireman in the fall while I finished up my degree to become a Social Worker. Before Tyler went to school to become a fireman he was babysitting and watching the kids while I went to school with Aidan. I wasn't away from home long so I could spend all the time I could with my family. Tyler did such a good job while I was at school, and when it was time for him to head back to school Diane took upon being the babysitter for us.

Four years later, I am now twenty-three and I'm working at the best office in all of New York while Tyler is now working for the NYFD. We have three beautiful little kids and we're hoping to maybe have more one day, but at the moment we're still living in my apartment down the block from what is now Aidan's apartment. We are now considering moving out to suburbs so we could raise a bigger family, or at least have more space. Having three kids in a two bedroom apartment isn't exactly ideal for us since at one point Libby is going to have to move out of the twin's room since it is pretty small. Tyler and I are looking for homes at the moment in Queens so our commute can be easier. Though I'd miss the city, it would mean we wouldn't be a block from Angela and Aidan anymore.

Speaking of my goofball of a friend, Aidan buckled down with college and he is now a gym teacher who has happily been married to Angela for a year now. Angela is now a graduate of Harvard and is working at a pretty successful law firm. It won't be long before those two have kids, but I think Aidan's a bit nervous about having kids of his own. He tried to negotiate with Angela by getting her a puppy. I don't think that's gonna last very long.

Ness, Jake, and Seth even moved out to New York as well. Ness and Jake got a house out in Queens. Jake is an owner of a garage and Ness is a teacher. After our wedding their eldest daughter, Sarah, was born. She's only a year younger than the twins so they're all best friends. Ness and Jake ended up having two more kids after Sarah, Jacob jr. and Elizabeth. They're all really sweet kids.

Meanwhile Seth moved into an apartment here. He started dating a girl named Alyssa Craig, one of my co-workers. In fact Seth just proposed to her a month ago and they're beginning to plan their wedding.

Caroline is still drawing and has a bright future ahead of her in art. She's going to a different school now and has made many new friends. In fact it's an art school for gifted people like her. She's planning that when she graduates she'll go to FIT. Diane and Les are still doing good, and so is Charles. Charles even has a better relationship now with the family and started dating a really nice girl, Evelyn, and it won't be long before they tie the knot too.

My dad is on good terms with us as well. He tries to visits when he can, and my dad actually finally got the courage to ask out Sue Clearwater. They both have been lonely for awhile now and are happy to have found each other. Seth and I had a feeling they would get together, and in the end we might end up becoming step siblings. But I'm happy I know that Charlie is in good hands in Forks and he isn't alone.

"Can we go to the diner mommy?" I look down to see my daughter tugging at my sleeve. "Please?" Ren asked me with her brown eyes. Both twins look like a mixture of Tyler and I, but Tyler says Mike reminds him of Michael in features and personality. Ren has my brown eyes but has Tyler's light brown hair. Meanwhile Mike has Tyler's blue eyes and my brown hair. The twins are both evenly mixed between the two of us.

Mike is a stubborn little boy who is into music and loves to play or listen to anything with guitar; something Tyler says he gets from Michael, and in fact Tyler gave Mike his brother's guitar to play with. Mike treats it like his prized possession and doesn't even let his sisters or friends touch it. Mike is a complete momma's boy when he wants to be. He also can get very sneaky and goofy, especially when he's with Aidan. Thanks to his godfather, Mike's learned new pranks he uses against his sisters.

Ren is creative little girl who loves to draw and read. Caroline was pretty excited about that and loves to take her to the Met. She is an absolute sweetheart that wouldn't even want to hurt a fly. She's quiet like me, but isn't afraid to speak her mind if she has to. Ren also has Tyler wrapped around her little finger and he'd do anything for her. Ren and Libby are Tyler's little girls, and he'd do anything for them. Just like me as well.

Little Liberty or Libby is the baby of our family. She's a cheeky little girl with big blue eyes like her daddy and brown hair. She loves to laugh and is the sweetest little baby. We named her Liberty since it's been five years around the time she was born that the towers fell.

"Sure baby," I tell Ren as I go to brush her brown hair. I go to turn to my husband who is chasing our son around still.

"You guys wanna go to the diner?" I call out to them. They both grin when they hear me mention the diner.

"Off to the diner!" the boys agreed. Mike eagerly comes running up to me with a big smile. I smiled as I scoop my little boy in my arms and hug him close to me while I grip onto the handle bar of Libby's stroller. Ren goes over to Tyler and he hugs her close to his chest. She rests her head against his chest while he carries her in his arms.

As we walk to the diner we pass by what use to be the towers. I sigh when I see them, and Tyler catches my sigh. He leans over to kiss my check. It's been five years now and it still hurts me. It was the day I almost lost Tyler. He has earned scars from that day and every time I see them I want to burst into tears. But Tyler will just tell me that the scars are just a reminder that he survived the attacks, and he made it to me safe and sound. He really knows how to make me feel better.

I bow my head in respect as I pass the sight and head as fast as I can to the diner. I don't like to think about all the people who died that day. It makes me sick to my stomach. All those parents, grandparents, friends, and family members who never made it out. All those parent who'd never see their children grow up. I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like without Tyler. I would have been a single mother to two twins and they'd never would have been able to meet their father. I was just lucky that somehow fate decided that 9-11 was not the day Tyler was going to die.

When I see the small little diner I had once called my first place of work, I smiled. Our favorite spot as a family has always been the diner. We then get into the same booth we've been sitting in for the past five years. Ren is sitting next to Tyler and Mike next to me with Libby on my lap. Hannah even comes out to greet us, saying hi to the kids. This booth was so special for us. It was where Tyler would go with Michael when he was alive, it was where Tyler went to write in his diary, it's where I met Tyler, it was where he proposed, and it was where we take our kids now.

Somedays I think to myself that maybe Michael and my mother brought us together from the big kingdom up in the sky. When Tyler tells me how this instinct told him to take the stairs that day. I know it was Michael guiding him out of those buildings and to me. I also believe that when I accidentally walked into Tyler's hospital room that it was all thanks to my mother. I know they're going to be our guardian angels and protect Tyler, my kids, and I.

"I love you," I whisper to Tyler from across the table.

"I love you too," He says as he kisses my lips. I was his and he was mine for forever.

**_THE END!_**

* * *

**Well here you go, the end. I hoped you enjoyed the story. It was just a little something I wrote up last year but I never posted it, that's why it went by pretty fast. It was really different for me writing something without cannon couples since I'm mostly for cannons. Anyway thank you to anyone who has been reading, following, and reviewing the story. It means a lot to me, and please for the last time review. But there will be a few outtakes I wrote up that I wanted to put into the story at first, but I just felt like they were too short and wouldn't fit so be on the lookout for those. Also make sure to check out some of my other stories, like _Ever Since We Met_ or _Sunrise_, and lookout for possible stories that might come up in the future. In the meantime thank you so much and please review.**

**~_Sibuna826twihard _**


	24. Outtake 1

**I do not own Twilight or Remember. These are just a few outtakes, or snippets I originally wrote for the story but I felt like they were better as outtakes. I hope you enjoy :) **

**Outtake #1: The Bookstore. Between chapters 7 and 8. **

(Bella's POV)

I have been at Tyler's for three days now and no sign of Charlie or James. I feel bad about running away from my dad, but he's trying to get me to go back to James. And James is probably still with my father. I feel like such an idiot. I told Angela the whole situation to get her adive on it. She said I did the right thing standing up to my dad, but she thinks I should tell my dad that James was never a nice guy and try to show him that Tyler really isn't a bad guy.

I also feel bad because I've been waking Tyler and Aidan up with my nightmares about James. I guess seeing him again has triggered them. I'll wake up screaming in the middle of the night I think I'm worrying Tyler and even Aidan, but I'm just playing it cool. They can't know. No one can know.

Today Tyler had work and I had to go to the diner for work. I had just finished giving an order and went to Hannah to get a new one.

"Any new orders?" I ask her and she shook her head.

"Bella honey, you're done now, you get the shift off early today. Why don't you go visit Tyler," Hannah told me. She then winked and I laughed.

I got to know Hannah and she has known Tyler for years. She told me he used to come here with his brother before his brother died. He's been using the same booth for years now. Normally during Tyler's lunch break he comes to visit me and write to Michael. We normally spilt a crumb cake or some type of food at the diner and talk, it's just nice. I never had dates like this with James. He use to tell me how fat I was or that I needed to go on a diet or something. When we'd go to restaurant he'd never let me speak, and always gloated about how awesome he is. That totally screams 'Romantic'.

I love that Tyler writes to his brother even though he's not around. A better copping technique while when my mom died I was depressed for months.

"Thanks Hannah," I said.

I then got changed out of my work clothes and into my regular. Tyler was at work right now and Aidan was off being Aidan, so what to do? I could always visit Tyler in the bookstore, that might be fun. That and I need a new book or something to read. I possibly read every single one of the books in Tyler's apartment and wanted to get new reading material. I decide to get him a coffee and a donut and make my way to the bookstore. Tyler showed me where it was the other day when we went to central park for a date.

I turn the corner to see Tyler stacking books while Aidan is talking to him about god knows what. I walk in and lean against the side of the shelf as they talk.

"Dude I want to go clubbing again! How about for your birthday!" Aidan announced.

I scrunched my nose up when I heard the word clubbing, but when I heard it was Tyler's birthday I got curious. I wonder if he'll even mention it because Tyler just huffed.

"I don't want to do anything really for my birthday. Anyway can we take a break on the drinking and partying?" he asked and Aidan rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on just one drink?" I see Tyler narrow his eyes at Aidan a little like he's insane.

"When was exactly the last time you had one drink?" Tyler asked Aidan. I watched as Aidan paused for a moment.

"Communion," Aidan answered a little to smugly.

Tyler just rolled his eyes at Aidan and continued to stack more books into the shelves.

"Can I please have some help?" I ask sweetly and they both turn around.

"Bella?"

"I got off my shift early so I decide to surprise you," I said. Tyler grins at me and goes to peck me on the lips while I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Here I got this for you as well," I said handing him the coffee and donut.

"I got the world's best girlfriend," he said kissing my cheek as I blushed.

"I wish I had a girlfriend," Aidan mumbled, making us laugh.

"How are you holding up?" he asked me, rubbing my arm. I knew he was talking about the nightmares again. I sigh as I go to burry my face in his shoulder.

"I'm fine, really. It's just James triggered um old memories. I'll be fine Tyler. I swear," I say to him. He looks warily at me. I think he know's something is up.

"Anyway I need a new book to read. Do you guys have anything old? Possibly classical or romance?" I ask him, reverting the subject.

"Yep...we have Wuthering Heights," Tyler said handing me the book from the shelf.

"Thanks. This used to be my mom's favorite," I say softly. I smiled at the memory of my mother obsessing over this book. It was one of Renee's all time favorites but when Renee died I didn't want to read the book at all. It reminded me too much of her, but now since I met Tyler I feel more complete so I think I'll get it. We then make our way to the counter as Aidan follows us.

"So what do you and the goofball do here?" I ask curiously as Tyler chuckles at my words for Aidan, who at the moment is scowling at me.

"Hang out. Normally he tries to get me to go clubbing but I don't think so anymore." I giggle again.

"So anyway any word from the ex and daddykins Bella?" Aidan asked me, making me frown.

"No and I am glad I'm not hearing from them," I say.

I hang out with them until Tyler's shifts over. After that we go to the diner and order some dinner. Today is just what I needed after the whole incident.


	25. Outtake 2

**I do not own Remember Me or Twilight**

**Outtake #2: The Park. Between chapter 7 and 8. **

(Tyler's POV)

Today I wanted to do something special. It was the weekend and we were bored at the moment. Right now Aidan was passed out on the couch drunk from last night's party he went to. Bella and I stayed home and fooled around for a bit until Aidan burst in drunk.

Last night I remember Bella was finally sleeping soundly after all those nightmares, and I was happy she was getting rest. That's when Aidan burst through the door all drunk. Of course it woke up both Bella and I, scaring the living daylights out of her. Even though we were pissed, and he woke us up at three am in the morning, it was hilarious watching him act all drunk. He was doing some type of monkey dance and then was singing random rock n roll songs. But then he ran to the toilet and vomited, which was disgusting, especially since I was the one who had to clean it up while Bella went to get him a bucket and tylenol. When she came back and I was done with the cleaning, Aidan was passed out in the bathtub so we left him in there. Now it was morning and my lovely roommate now has a massive headache he won't shut up about. Great...

"Here," Bella said as she handed Aidan an ice pack mumbling how stupid he was to get drunk in the first place. She then returned to my lap and we began to kiss.

"You guys have to do that now? ugh!" Aidan moaned from the couch as he put the icepack over his throbbing drunken head.

"Why don't we do something today? Our little alcoholic over here seems to be having a nasty hangover so I'm bored." Bella chuckled and I joined in too causing Aidan to groan some more.

"How about the park, with Caroline?" I suggest and Bella smiles.

"Let's go! I haven't seen her in awhile!" she exclaimed.

"Indoor voices!" Aidan yelled at us just causing us to laugh. I go to get ready and so does Bella as we get dressed up. I couldn't help admire my lovely girlfriend in a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue shirt. She put a beanie on her head before going to take my hand. From there was left the drunken Aidan to go to my house. When I knocked on the door Caroline was so excited to see us. I know Caroline has taken a liking to Bella, she's the very first out of my girlfriends that Caroline's ever really talked to and actually liked.

We walked all the way to central park with Caroline skipping all over. It was the end of the summer now and it wouldn't be long before the leaves turned brown, yellow, and red. Fall in New York was always beautiful.

We made it to the Alice and Wonderland statue where I let Caroline go play on while Bella and I talked and held hands. I notice my sister with her notepad as she tries to hide it from me. I think she's drawing something.

"Caroline...do you think I can see what your drawing?" I ask her, she just hides it quickly making sure I didn't see.

"It's a surprise, for your birthday!" she exclaimed, making me groan. She just bursts into giggles.

"Guess I have to tickle you for it!" I said as I then chase her around the park. I catch her, slinging her over my shoulder making her squeal.

"Tyler Keets Hawkins!" Caroline cried out in a squeal. I wince a bit hearing my full name.

"Keets?" Bella asks, I sigh.

"Yes. That's my middle name," I mumble as I go to put Caroline down from my shoulder. I look to see my little sister go to give me a smug smile.

"Your parents must be pretentious as hell." Bella giggled.

With that comment I decided to chase Bella around the park. I ended up catching her and swung her by her torso so that she was facing me. From there I went to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Ew!" I heard Caroline giggle as Bella and I kiss. When we pull away Bella is red as a tomato.

"You guys want to go to the diner?" I ask and they both nod. We then go to Michael and my's booth and order a crumb cake. We all laugh and enjoy ourselves for the next hour until we drop Caroline off back home. From there Bella and I walk hand in hand back to the apartment.

"Where's Aidan?" I question as I notice my crazy roommate is no where to be found.

"Aidan!" Bella called out. I heard a loud whine and turn to the doorway to see Aidan coming in, still groaning and still with a hangover.

"Watch I still have a nasty headache," he said, rubbing his head.

"In that case- HOW WAS YOUR DAY TODAY AIDAN? DO ANYTHING COOL! BELLA AND I WENT TO THE PARK AND WE HUNG OUT WITH CAROLINE!" I yelled as loud as I could to just push his buttons. Bella is laughing while Aidan cringes, covering his ears.

"Shesh you people are viscous," Aidan moaned.

"Sorry Aidan why don't you get cleaned up, you still got vomit all over you," Bella said referring to the vomit stains on his shirt and the possible vomit still in the bathroom.

"Yeah, Yeah," he grumbled.

"Well now that he's gone," I said pulling Bella close to me.

"Let's drive him crazy some more." we both laughed as we returned to my bedroom.


	26. Outtake 3

**I do not own Twilight or Remember. This is the last of the outtakes, so I hoped you enjoyed them and this story. **

**Outtake #3: Michael. Just a little thing on how Tyler would react when he talked more about Michael with Bella. Around chapters 7 and 8 like the other two.**

(Tyler's POV)

Bella was holding my hand as we made our way to the cemetery. It's a place I really don't want to know all too well. Today I was going to bring Bella to Michael's grave which I don't bring many people to, but today I just felt like I wanted her, in a way, meet him. Bella has become a huge part of my life and I love her to pieces. Since she told me and opened up about her mom I think it's for the best if I show her Michael's grave. We then walk up to the grave besides the tree.

"Here he is," I said softly. Bella holds my hand and goes to place a flower she got on his grave site. There was nothing but silence in the still air. Just some cars, the city, and the wind blowing as I held tight to Bella's hand. I never wanted to let go as I looked at my dead brother's grave.

"What was he like?" she asks me softly.

"He was such a great guy. He was creative, smart, and a great musician. Nobody could play guitar like him. I was very close to him and he was my best friend," I said looking at the grave. I felt a flashback got through my mind as the day I found him.

_I was sixteen years old visiting my brother. It was his twenty second birthday and I went right after school to see him. _

_"Mike? Michael?" I knock on the door to get no answer. _

_"Michael!" I practically yell causing his neighbor who was getting their mail to hush me. I just huff and get the spare key he gave me out of my pocket. _

_I then turn the key to see his apartment is quiet and dark, to quiet for Michael. He always has a CD of some rock band on or he would be playing his guitar._

_"Mike!" I yell as I check the rooms. I come to his bedroom and see his figure in the closet _

_"Michael what are you-" I freeze and see my brother with a noose around his neck. _

_"HELP!" I yell as I ran to the phone calling 9-11. The police and paramedics came moments later, rushing in to try and save my dead brother. My mother came rushing over to me and hugged me tight. For once in my father's life he wasn't late. When he saw us I think he knew this was it. They then pulled my mom aside along with my father to tell them the news. _

_My mother broke down in tears and I know what has happened. I had just lost my elder brother. I sobbed the whole night. Caroline who is only five didn't know what had happened until my mother had to explain to her. Caroline came rushing into my room moments later, crying her little eyes out. My family's never been the same after that._

"I was the one to find him," I told her quietly. She then goes to wrap and arm around me and rests her head on my shoulder for a bit. We just stood there looking at the grave in silence.

"Come on, why don't we go to the diner?" Bella suggested and I take her hand.

"Alright," I agree as we then walked away from my brother's grave. We then went to the booth and Bella and I ordered a crumb cake. After that visit I felt down just things that remind me of my brother can bring back a lot of painful memories.

"Are you okay?" she asked noticing I was in upset.

"Just seeing his grave can bring back memories," I tell her.

"Tyler the pain of losing someone will always be there but you can't dwell in the past thinking about the bad. You have to move forward with the future and think of the good times you spend with your brother. One day you'll see him again. I keep telling myself when things remind my of my mother. Your brother is watching over you and he's smiling. He's your guardian angel...Anyway wouldn't Michael have wanted you to move on in your life, I know my mother would. She wouldn't want me to think I could have done something because as much as I want to believe that it was my fault, I couldn't have done anything," Bella told me. I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Thanks," I say to her.

"No problem. Thank you for bringing me to Michael's grave. You know, I felt like I met him today," she said. I then brush a part of her hair so it's out of her face.

"You know if we ever go to Phoenix I want to show you my mother's grave," she said.

"I would be honored," I told her.

"Renee would have liked you, she was always a child at heart. My mother would have been happy to know I found the guy I love and to see me happy," she said me, smiling a bit.

"Michael would have liked you too," I told her sincerely. We stay at the diner for a bit more until we go back to the apartment.

* * *

**Thanks Again For Reading :) and Please Review**


End file.
